New Arrivals
by Zephyr the Fox Wolf
Summary: A strange hybrid crash lands on Mobius... A fox with a mysterious past appears on the beach... Two sets of Chaos Emeralds? Who the hell thought that up? ... Oh yea. Mary sue character s , DBZ fighting influence. Rated T for language and violence.
1. A Day at the Beach

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related to SEGA. I am in no way shape or form involved with SEGA, 4Kids or their productions.**

**I am, however, in ownership of all my OC's: Zephyr the FoxWolf, Winter the Fox, Dr. Howards, Michell the Cat, and Martin the Wise.**

He was just sitting there, alone and in disrepair in a dark room. A light on the figure's right hand lit up and then his head started to move. His eyes lit up and he started to process his basic systems again after almost a year of being unconscious. The Blue Typhoon was sitting on the bottom of the ocean floor, and an android was sitting in the cargo bay, recalling what had happened to the ship. About a year ago, Dr. Eggman had snuck into Tails' docking bay, and stole the Blue Typhoon. Surprisingly, there was no Sonic around to stop him, and Tails only gave him little to deal with. He went on his way to Angel Island to take the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and Mecha Sonic was dispatched to subdue Knuckles and take all eight of the emeralds. He succeeded without anykind of a problem from the echidna and went back to the Blue Typhoon and left Knuckles unconscious. The doctor had built a machine to absorb the energy of the emeralds, but about fifteen minutes after the ship flew off to his base, the engine room exploded, causing a giant hole to erupt in that section of the plane, and the Blue Typhoon was sent to the bottom of the ocean. Eggman and Mecha Sonic were the only ones that managed to escape, and all of the crew had sunk to there death.

Once the androids memory of the ship was regained, he took in the sight around him. To his surprise, the room was completely dry! He stood and leaned against one side of the room, and took notice of his disrepair. His left forearm and hand had been crushed, and his right knee join had been cracked. All together his design was almost an equivalent of Emerl, except more human looking. The Android then started to walk around the room and began wondering how he would get out of the ocean. After about five minutes, he finally gave up and sat down. Then he remembered he could use a special technique in a situation just as this one, or whenever was convenient. He spoke the last thing that would ever be said on that ship again. "Chaos Control!" A bright green light illuminated the cargo bay, then he was gone.

A little girl was sitting with her mom on the beach, eating icecream. She was watching the waves ripple on the sand and seeing so many people swimming, laying on the beach, or just having a good time in general. As she was enjoying this, she looked up into the sky and saw something falling. she tried to make out what it was, but couldn't. "Mommy, what that?" She asked innocently as she pointed to the metallic object. "I don't know sweet heart. Hey, everybody, what is that thing falling from the sky?" she said with all seriousness. All faces on the beach looked up and saw the object, and they whispered amongst themselves until one man finally said, "It's a robot." About three fourth's of the face's looked over at the man and just mumbled "What?"

"You see, I built that robot about a year ago, right about when I changed my way's. After I had stolen the Blue Typhoon and the Chaos Emerald's, the engine room exploded, and I managed to escaped. The ship and the crew were sent to their graves, along with that robot. I am extremely surprised to see it again, I thought it was lost forever." Eggman stopped, only to start eating his icecream. "I don't think either of us will forget that day Eggman." Tails said, shortly followed by a nod from Knuckles. "But its a good thing you changed, or you would have had a problem with me." Knuckles said, smiling at Eggman.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman had all gone for a small vacation on the beach. Sonic and Amy were sitting on the sand, towels which were blue and pink with there insignias, under them. The foam from the waves washing there bare feet. Tails was surfing with his jet propelled body board, and he was having a good time out on the water. Knuckles was laying on his towel, which was red with his insignia, sunglasses on, and just soaking up the sun. Rouge was also laying on her towel, purple with her insignia, but she was smart, she had an umbrella to protect her from the UV rays. "Well, I had better go get my invention before it crashes and causes trouble." Eggman said, starting to fly off in his hover chair. "And by the by everyone, you can go back to doing what ever it was that you were doing, without any worries about that robot." He finished and flew off, letting everyone give a sigh of relieve.

"That was needlessly woryfull." Rouge said, sitting up and yawning as if getting up from a nap. "I agree, but I wonder where that robot came from?" A wet Tails said, coming up from the water. "Hehe, what happened foxy, did ya fall in?" Rouge said sarcastically. Tails just nodded in reply, and went for his towel, which was yellow with his insignia on it. He grabbed it and went for the bathroom, because he had sand in all his nooks and crannies. As he waddled over uncomfortably, Sonic was asking Amy something, "Would you like anything from the snack bar? Well, I could go for a sandwich and some soda." Amy responded, and Sonic gave a nod, and within a minute, he was back with Amy's requested things. "Thanks Sonic." Sonic just smiled as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"Hey Rouge, would you mind sharing that umbrella with me?" Knuckles asks, his skin had been slightly sunburnt. "Sure thing hun, just let me readjust the thing." Rouge said, standing up and moving the umbrella so that it would shade two people. She moved her towel over, and Knuckles moved in. "Thanks, I think I was starting to get burnt." Knuckles said, sitting down and feeling his forearm and watching it turn from white to red every time he pressed down on it. "Would you like some of this sunburn lotion? I brought it along just incase something like this happened to any of us." Rouge said, offering the bottle to Knuckles. "Thanks." He spread the lotion onto his arms, chest and lower legs, trying not to get it on his shorts. "Can I get you anything?" Knuckles asked, finishing the lotion application. "No thanks, but it was nice of you to offer." Rouge said, leaning back and winking at Knuckles. He just smiled and winked back.

When Tails had finally come back from the bathroom, he was wearing a second pair of swimming trunks. They were yellow with blue outlines and strings. He looked around at everyone else that came with him, took a long sigh, and began walking along the beach. Hands behind his head, he thought to himself, "Man, Sonic has Amy, and Knuckles has Rouge. But who do I get to come to the beach with me? No one. I just wish that someone cared about me that much..." He let off a sigh, closed his eyes and continued to walk. Then all of a sudden, his feet came in contact with something. He let out a yelp and landed face first into the sand. He got onto all fours and began spiting out the sand that had recently come into his mouth. "Pfft, pfft blehhh, out my mouth! Anyone got water?" He asked, slightly choking on the sand. "Here, I have water!" A female voice said, handing him a bottle of water. Tails got a mouth full of water, then spit out most of the sand. He then drank the remainder of the water gratefully, washing the remainder of the sand down with it.

Tails sat there breathing deeply for a while, then spoke up, "Thanks. What did I trip over anyway?" Tails said, not looking up from the ground. "Actually, it was me." Tails opened his eyes in surprise and finally looked up from the ground at the most beautiful fox he had ever seen. Her eyes were a gorgeous sapphire blue, and her facial fur was almost snow white. Her white fur spread across her cheeks until it came to a stop and went into a navy- blue color than ran down the remainder of her body, save her white torso fur and light green bathing suit. Her tail was also blue, and little on the puffy side, but she kept it almost calm with a couple of silver bands. He sat and stared for what seemed like hours, but it was only about ten seconds. "Are you alight?" Tails broke from his trance and blushed slightly. "-yea, ill be ok, but are you all right? I mean, it must have hurt when I tripped over you." Tails asked apologetically. "Well, I won't deny that, but i'm fine. By the way, what is your name?" She asked with a smile. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. What is your name?" He said, shaking her hand. "My name is Winter, its nice to meet you." She said, helping him off the ground where he was sitting.

"Hey, i'm sorry for tripping over you like that, it was really clumsy of me to not look where i'm going." Tails said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's all right." There was a small pause between the vulpines. "Umm... I was wondering..." Tails said, blushing slightly more than before. "Is there... an-any way I can... make this up to you?" Tails said, blushing quite clearly now. As Winter herd this, she looked directly into his face and immediately knew what was going on. Winter thought the offer over for a couple of seconds and responded, "Yea, all right. You can take me to dinner tomorrow night. That sound fair?" She said, pulling a smirk out of the smile she had on earlier. Tails' eyes widened in surprise as he thought to himself, "Dinner? Is she asking me on a date?" Tails stood there, staring blankly at her for a couple of seconds, and then Winter spoke, "It's ok if you don't want to go. I'll think of something else." Tails snapped out of his shock and said worriedly, "No no no no no, its ok, I-I can take you out anywhere! Please, where would you like to go tomorrow night?" He said, taking her hand in both of his. Winter looked surprised at Tails, then blushed and looked away, taking her face in one hand she said, "I don't know, but i'm sure you'll pick somewhere good to go Tails."

Tails smiled widely at this and took his hands and placed them around Winter. She was taken completely off guard, but after a moment of this, she accepted the token of affection and put her arms around him as well. "Thank you Winter." Was the last thing that was spoken between them. Minutes passed, neither of the two wanted the moment to end, but Tails noticed something. Winter's grip had tightened and Tails felt his shoulder getting damp. "Winter?" Tails asked timidly, while at the same time, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Yes Tails?" She said softly. "Do... Do you have any family?" Winter's eyes opened for the first time in about ten minutes. "What do you mean Tails?" She said, taking her head off his shoulder, causing him to do the same. "Well, you know." He paused shortly, then continued, "Like a mom, a dad, brothers and sisters?" He said, trying to fight back his emotions. "Tails, why would ask me something like that?" she said, tears also forming in her eyes. "Because I know its true." He said, tears rolling down his facial fur. "I can see it in your eyes, that empty space in your heart, a longing for some one to care about you." He spoke while running his hands through her soft white fur and into her blue. "I... I know how you feel. I have been alone for all of my life, no family. I have a handful of friends, and once, I thought I was in love, but that experience is too far gone to even remember." He paused, not knowing wether to go on or not. But that was soon decided with a hug from Winter. "Tails, your right. I am alone. I've been alone all my life and..." She stopped and started to sob on his shoulder. He felt the warmth come onto his slightly damp body, and hugged back, while rubbing the back of her head affectionately. "No, neither of us are alone now. We have each other, and that's all i've been needing for a long time." He stopped talking and continued to hold and comfort the now sobbing vixen.


	2. Remnants of the Past

A large chunk of ice was drifting through the empty vacuum of space, wandering through the nothing-ness for almost two hundred years. Well, space years anyway. As it drifted in its lone solitude, it finaly came into contact with something. That something was an atmosphere. The chunk of ice hurtled into the planet, the ice melting as another shape was lost in the crater that it made in Mobius' crust. It went about a thousand feet down into Mobius and the crater was easily several hundred feet wide. Yes, it was a terific thing, but what was more terific, was the shock it set off.

Tails and Winter were fast asleap, Tails on one side of his room, and Winter on the other. Tails rolled over and over in his sleap, muttering, _"Oh Winter, your so beutiful..."_ It was if he was dancing with her in his dreams... Winter as well was having a nice dream, both of the fox's were out to a picknick in a meadow, surrounded by flowers, trees, and a large pond. Suddenly, a large boom was heard all through out Mobius, a sudden quake waking the two vulpines. Tails fell out of bed, face first with a 'thud' and woke emediatly. Winter suffered a similar fate as she fell out of her bed, but landed on her butt... "What was that Tails!?" Winter yelled as she crawled over to the golden fox and held onto his arm. "I don't know, but it can't be good. We should go check it out." He said, standing and helping the blue vixen to her feet as well. They walked down Tails' hallway and out the front door, locking it behind him. He and Winter turned around to see, what apeared to be a giant hole in the ground? Tails nodded and said, "I'll give you three guess' what made that shock." With a smirk.

It had been a peaceful walk down to the crater, it was definitly quiet at four A.M. in the morning. Both the fox's hands were intwined with each others, there tails doing something similar, but Tails had more controll, seeing as he had his namesake as an advantage. They had finaly arived near the crater when alot of familiar people came into view around the edge of the crater. "Looks like we arent the only early birds up this moring..." Tails said quietly to Winter. It turned out that Sonic, along with Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and even... Was that Shadow?! Tails signald to Winter to please hury up, she got the message and they began to jog. "Hey everyone, whats going on?" Tails asked. Sonic turned and said, "I dunno buddy, but there is something strange with that thing." Sonic pointed down to the middle of the crater, a metalic object sticking out of the exact center. Tails made a quick analysis and said, "Im going to check it out. Winter, I would perfer you stay here for safety reasons, but your welcome to follow me, along with everyone else." He said, Winter just shaking her head. "I don't want you to leave me Tails." She said, hugging his arm. Tails only nodded and picked her up bridal style and flew down with her.

It turned out that everyone else had also wanted to join in on the expedition, yes, even Shadow. Tails was inspecting the object, thurowly checking over every visible spot of the metal. It was a steel looking greyish color with a red circular window that you could look through, though it was fogged up from the ice. It had a baseball style door to the front, but it looked likt it was locked from the inside. It took Tails about a minute, but he finaly came to the conclusion, "It's a space pod!" everyones eyes widened slightly to show more interest. "So your saying that some evil mutated alien could come out of that thing?" Amy said, hiding behind Sonic. "Yes, that is a posibility. But judging by how rusted and slightly damaged this thing is, I would say it came from an advanced race of furries, just like us." (A/N: Im sorry if you don't like the term 'furry' but this is how I will be refering to the Sonic team from now on.) Tails said, brushing off some of the dirt. While he did that, he uncovered a small, red button pad with strange markings on each one. "Hey, I found something!" He said, beconing to the group. "Let's see..." He started to press the buttons. "You onto something Tails?" Knuckles asked. "Shh, Shh, Im working..." He said, shooing with his hand. Knuckles just shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden, there was a small 'ping' and the button pad glowed green. There was a flash from the inside of the ship, just a small white flash that nobody realy took notice of. Steam started to pour out from the outline of the 'door', everyone moving back some paces, said 'door' had started to open. It stuck forward a little, then opened up completely, revealing a silloueted figure in a sitting position on the inside.

Luckily, the ship was tilted backwards a little so the figure dident fall forwards. Everyone went to see inside, they were all curious as to what was inside the space pod. "Hang on, i'll get a light." Tails said, reaching for his... his... where ever the hell they put stuff 'pocket' and pulled out a flash light. He fliped the switch and shone the light inside to where everyone was surprised. Like Tails had guessed, it was another furry, just like them. This furry was a light blue wolf*, he was curled up with his head down, his tail covering most of his upper torso and legs. "Huh, he can't be to older than me." Tails said. Everyone looked puzzled, "Alright, so what do we do with him?" Rouge asked. Tails looked at the alien furry for a moment, then desided, "We'll take him to a hospital." He handed Winter the flash light, took him up bridal style as well and handed him over to Sonic. "You can get him there fastest Sonic. We'll catch up." Sonic nodded and rushed him to the hospital. Tails looked to Shadow, "Can you get us to the hospital?" Shadow nodded. He held up a chaos emerald, (A/N: He alwais has one, it's just Shadow.) and said, "Chaos Controll!" They were all at the hospital before they knew it.

Sonic dashed in through the hospital doors and up to the counter. "Excuse me, miss?" he asked the lady behind the counter. It was a young white cat about twenty one years old, right out of medical school. "Yes- Oh, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! What can I do you you Mr. Sonic?" She asked politly. "Why thank you, but you can call me Sonic. Anyway, my friends and I just found this guy... uh... Sitting on the sidewalk, we think he needs medical atention." Sonic said smoothly. "Oh, right away!" She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed four numbers in, getting a rather loud ring. "Doctor? Yes, we have a patient at the front desk. Alright, thank you." She hung up the phone. "The doctor will be here very shortly." She said. "Alright i'll guess i'll just take a se- I'M HERE!" Sonic was cut off by the booming voice of the Doctor. "Hello my name is Dr. Howards, where is my next patient?" He said, scoping out the room. _"Wow, what an eager doctor."_ Sonic though as he looked on at the furry in the white coat. It was a rather tall Jaguar doctor. He had on the standard white medical coat, along with a black-T shirt and khaki pants. "Um, right here do- AH YES!" Sonic was again cut off by the booming voice of Dr. Howards. "Come now, come with me." He said, beconing to the blue pair. "Well, come on then! We havent got all morning have we?" He said with slight impatience in his voice. Sonic got up and carried the wolf down the hall with Dr. Howards. They were both silent until they reached the medical room when Dr. Howards started up a conversation. "So what did you say the condition of my patient was in when you found him?" He said, looking down at Sonic with his pearcing green eyes. "We uhh... Found him on the side walk about five minutes ago... He was just sitting there by himself." Sonic said, a little uneasy in the presence of the Doctor. Dr. Howards mearly nodded and just kept staring at Sonic, as if wanting him to do something... "Would you like me to leave, Dr. Howards?" Sonic asked. The Jaguar nodded slowly...

Shadow and the rest of the group arived at the hospital doors and walked in, Winter holding hands and staying near Tails. The group walked up to the main counter and Tails asked, "Has Sonic been through here already?" He asked the white cat at the desk. "Hm? Oh, Mr. Prower, yes he has. Dr. Howards is currently giving a diagnosis on the patient as we speak." She said with a bow to greet the furries. "Thank you..." Tails focused in on her name tag. "Michell." He said. "Um, where are Sonic and Dr. Howards?" He asked. Michell pointed down the plain white hallway, "Down the hall and to the right. Take the elevator to the second floor, and it's the first door across the hall on your left." She said. "Thank you." He said with a small bow. The group walked on until suddenly, Rouge's cell phone beeped. "Oh, hang on, I have a text message." She said. She read the message silently to herself and said, "Amy, I think you and I should check this out." She said. Amy tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, "What's up?" She said. "I just got a message from Dr. Robotnik, he wants us at the lab ASAP." She said, holding up her phone. Amy sighed, and with a small grone, she said, "Alright, let's go..." She said and walked off with Rouge. The three males and single female looked at each other for a moment and just shrugged, Winter trying to remember who Dr. Robotnik was... They walked on and turned round the corner to go to the stairs and elevator right in front of them.

"So Doc, what's the word?" Sonic said, sitting in a chair across the room from Dr. Howards and the unknown furry. "Well, it seem's that he's... Been thrown into forced sleep." He said, turning his green eyes twards the Hedgehog and pointing at him, "Did you have anything to do with this?" He said, his eye's narrowing. Sonic began to stuter and shiver in his seat, "N-no s-sir. I h-had n-n-nothing to d-do with h-him..." He said, holding onto the bottom of his chair. Just as the Doctor was going to say something, a knock was heard at the door. "Hm? Who's there?" Dr. Howards voice boomed beyond the door. "It's Tails, may I come in?" The golden fox said from behind the wooden door. "Yea, come on in Tails." Sonic said, glad to not be the only one in the room with the scary Jaguar. The group walked in to see Dr. Howards on one side of the room, Sonic on the other and the unknown furry on a bed near the Jaguar. Knuckles and Shadow emediatly took a seat near Sonic and started whispering with him. Tails and Winter had desided to stand, Tails quickly looked around the room to take in his surroundings. "So, whats the diagnosis with him?" Tails asked, pointing to the wolf. "He is in a state of forced sleep. I was questioning your friend there if he had something to do with his condition, seing as he was the one that brought him in." Dr. Howards said. Tails nodded and walked over to the furry, looking down on him with Winter. _"He looks... Almost... Familiar, somehow..."_ Tails thought.

(A/N:This next part is kinda a flashback, but its more like the unknown furry is talking to someone in his head.)

_"Tell me... How it all began..." A voice echoed in the furries mind. He was again, sitting in the same position he was in when he was found. All around him, there was nothing but darkness, the kind of darkness that gives a comforting warm fealing. This time, he had half lidded eyes, his iris' were a very beutiful shade of purple, the kind of shade you never forget. He sat there for some time, just sitting there, with his half lidded purple eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out... It was as if he was mute. "Come on... You can do it." The voice said. Again, the furry tried to speak, still, no words... "Maby... you have forgotten... how to speak?" The voice said again. "It has only been... two hundred years..." The furry looked up with his half lidded eyes... He staired into the nothingness that was above him. "Has it realy been that long... Father?" He said. His voice was only met with silence. His head drooped again. "I was... running... running through... that field." He said, his eyes gaining a slight touch of sadness. "That field... you took me to... when I was little..." He remembered. "I was running from... those... monsters..." He said, gritting his teath slightly. "They... they chased me... chased me back to... back to... our house... they... they stole... mother..." He stopped, tears starting to run down his face... He sniffled once and continued. "You told me... to hide... you... told me... everything... would be alright!!" He stood, tears just flowing down his face and landing on the cold black ground. "You told me everything would be alright, just as you went to fight them! I waited, waited for so long... I waited for you to come back, I waited... for you to bring mother back to me..." He said, his hands balling into fists. "I waited, ten... long... years... you never came back. One of the monsters came to our house... it burned the house down... I managed to escape with my life. I was saved by a passing soldier... He took me to an escape ship where I could finaly leave that wreched planet... the place where... you left me and my mother." He said. He stayed silent for another while. "When we had escaped, they followed us out into space... they attacked an escaping vesell... I don't remember much about what happened after that..." He said, looking at his balled fist. "All I can remember is that someone shoved me into that escape pod and I was shot out into space. Not even five seconds after I had been saved, the entire ship was... destroyed... completely blown to pieces!" The tears had come back to him. "Everyone on that ship... completly gone forever... I tried hard not to look at the ship. It was so painful... all those people!" He stopped again and gritted his teath... "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF A HELL YOU LEFT ME IN FATHER?!" He screemed to the nothing that was all around him. Again, he sat in his featle position... The darkness fading along with himself..._

(A/N: We return to the outside world.)

Tails was still staring at the blue wolf, fox, thing... sudenly, his pants started to vibrate. "Huh?" Tails looked down and reached into his pocket. It was a cell phone! "But I don't... Rouge!" He said. He fliped it open and greeted the caller. "Tails, it turns out we need more help than Dr. Robotnik thought! Come right away, and bring the rest of the team." She said and hung up. Tails only put the cell phone back in is pocket and turned around to face the rest of the group. "Rouge Amy and Dr. Robotnik need our help, lets go. Doctor, can we leave him in your hands?" He said. "Of course, what kind of Doctor do you take me for?" Dr. Howards said, crossing his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Thanks again Doctor!" Tails said, walking out of the room with everyone. Once they got outside, Tails whispered something to Shadow and he nodded. Shadow mumbled 'chaos control' and was gone in his small green flash. "Where did Shadow go?" Knuckles asked. "To take a shower and get dressed. Sorry guys, we all need one." Everyone in the group lifted thier arm, sniffed and just shrugged. "We'll meet back up at Dr. Robotnik's lab, alright?" Tails said, everyone nodded. "Alright, Winter yo come with me and... Yea?" Knuckles had grabbed Tails' shoulder. "Um... Where is a shower?" Tails sighed. "Alright, you guys can take a shower at my house." And they walked back to Tails' house.

"Man, he's one tough cookie!" Amy said, trying to swing her hammer faster. "Your right, he's to strong." Rouge said, as she kicked and missed. "Just hold him off for a little longer. I think I can mess up his circuitry!" Dr. Robotnik said, trying to 'mess up his circuitry' with a watch similar to the one her gave Tails on his eigth birthday. A lazer found it's way directly to the watch. "Son of a gun!" The Doctor yelled. "Everything we try fails! He's to much for-" Rouge was cut off by the impact of a puch to the face. She was launched almost directly into Dr. Robotnik. "Rouge!" He said, next, Amy was flung into the good Doctor. "Amy!" He yelled again. Suddenly, there were metalic footsteps coming twards Dr. Robotnik. "Please, don't hurt me. I built you!" It dident respond. It just kept walking twards him. "Please, I beg you, i'll give you anything you want." It finaly stopped infront of him, its cold red eyes pearcing the stillness of the ruined lab. "Bring me Sonic."

**XxXxX**

**So, how was that? Little to much of a cliff hanger? I know it took way too long, but I think its pretty good! Tell me how you think I did, at least, for a come back chapter. And another thing, how come I havent gotten that many reviews as of late? You know what, I think im gona start charging you guys for a chapter! Yep, that's what im gonna do. Alright, since I only have three right now, i'll need two more for the next chapter. Till then, see ya.**


	3. Metal Sonic Returns

The blue furry in Dr. Howards office was starting to stir. Dr. Howards was a tall black panther who stood at about 4' 9". He had a doctors coat on along with some khaki pants and some newly polished black dress shoes. There was a small hole in the back of his pants to let his long slender tail flow from behind him. His jungle green and yellowish eyes were concentrated firmly on the rising and falling chest of the furry on his table. The furry began to toss and turn, moving with the heated blanket that he was tucked into like a burrito. His eyes began to slightly flicker open and he took a look around the room, examining everything his eyes met.

"Where am I?" He said. His voice a hoarse and dry like a summers day. He rubbed his throat and reached for a small paper cup on a night stand next to him and drank with two audible gulps. He was panting and suddenly threw off the blanket.

"Ah, you're awake. You shouldn't try to move. For now, lie down and we will help you as much as we can." Dr. Howards motioned for the furry to stay where he was. He walked over to his night stand took his paper cup and filled it back up in a near by sink. He handed it back to the furry who drank it again.

"Where am I?" The furry asked the doctor.

"Why, my good wolf, you are in Salem Hospital. I am Doctor Howards, your current care taker." He said with a small bow.

The furry nodded, "Hospital? What happened to me?" He said.

"Well, you were found unconscious and were brought here for medical care. You have been asleep until now." Dr. Howards said.

"Asleep?" The furry looked to the ground in thought. "I can't remember anything besides the present, Doctor..." He said.

"Mm? We have a case of amnesia on our hands!" Dr. Howards said. "Stay right there, i'll be right back." He rushed out of the room. The furry was left sitting on his bedside, alone and confused. He got to his feet and started to walk around the room. There wasn't much to see, a picture here, a desk there... A sink over there... Yea, it was plain as day. He decided he would walk out and explore this new place. Well, it was new to him anyway. He peeked his head outside the doorway and saw an empty hallway. He walked out and to his left to find steps leading down and an elevator next to them. He didn't know what the elevator was, so he walked down the steps. Carefully, one by one, hand on the rail, he went down the stares. Once reaching the bottom, he was in another hallway. He walked out and saw Michell busy typing in her computer. He walked up to the counter and rested his chin on his hands as he watched her.

"Hello, whats your name?" The furry asked the white cat. Michell jumped and stared at the blue wolf.

"You are Dr. Howards patient. Why are you out of bed?" She asked.

"Mm? Well, I just woke up and I can't remember anything right now. I wanted to go for a walk." He said as he raised his head off his chin.

"Well, you should be in bed. If Dr. Howards told you that you could go, then by all means." She said. She turned back to her computer and started to work again. The furry walked on past her counter and out the front door and onto the road. He looked up and around, staring at all the buildings. He walked along, staring at all the different people, buildings and other things there were to stare at. There was a market, a jewelry store, a cafe, a department store, and even a restaurant. Yes, there was a lot to look at, but the most important thing on the furries mind was who he was and what he was doing here.

"Excuse me, sir? Where might I find some information?" He asked a random person on the street.

"Huh? Well, I hear there is an really smart guy down the road and to the right. He tells peoples fortunes and answers any questions you may have about anything." The guy said.

The furry nodded, "Thanks!" He ran off and down the street. He turned right immediately and found what he was looking for. A mass of people had grouped into one place and it was rather noisy. There were men, women and children of all ages surrounding one person. He was a rather tall dog, a great dane if you will. He was about 4'5" and his slender face told everyone he was over forty. His shining blue eyes complimented his dirty blond coat. All he wore was dirty grey sweat pants, leaving his bare chest exposed. There was only one word to describe him, ripped. His chest was that of a body builder, muscular enough to woo any lady. The furry ran into the crowd of people and made his way to the center. He got stuck between two people and had to try and force his way in. This didn't end well, as he fell face forward on the ground.

"Hm?" The man said. He knelt down and picked the blue furry up by his shoulders. The furry got up and back onto his feet. The crowd was silent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be clumsy... Anyway, I was told I could find out information here." He said.

"Yes. I am Martin the Wise, he who knows ten-thousand things. What is it that you ask of me today, child?" Martin asked. He smiled with a warm, friendly glow.

"Well, you see, I just woke up in a hospital and I can't remember anything. Who I am, where I came from, why I'm here... Nothing. Could you tell?" The furry asked.

"Odd questions for an odd story. May I see your palm?" Martin asked. The furry did as requested, and placed his hand, palm up, in Martins. Martin placed his right index finger in the center of his palm and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he re opened his eyes in shock.

"Suspicious, suspicious... I can tell you your name and where you came from, but why you are here is a mystery, even to my touch." Martin leaned down and whispered something in the young furries ear.

"Thats and odd name... And you say-" He was cut off by Martin.

"Shush, don't say anything. This is what I can tell you, what you know now could make all the difference in your future. Now, off you go." Martin said. He shooed the furry off from the crowd. The noise was back and roaring again.

The furry walked up a deserted up-hill road, eagerly smiling to himself. As he trotted along he only thought of the information he had gained. _"Alright, so I know my name and how I got here, which was interesting all on its own, now I just need to find out why I came here in the first place."_ He thought to himself. The road went on, seemingly forever. The furry stopped suddenly and looked up the road. From what he could see, there wasn't an end in sight! Just a trail that hiked up a mountain side that wasn't there before. Of course, he wasn't really paying that much attention to where he was going. He walked on for what seemed like days... At last, reaching what appeared to be the top, there was a house that oddly resembled a fox's head in the side of the mountain range. The furry didn't even take a second thought before running for the house. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. There came footsteps behind the door before someone answered the door.

"Hello?" A dark hedgehog said. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans and stood at about 3'8". He also had on red and white striped shoes that looked like skates. He looked about sixteen.

"Hello, I was wondering if I might see a Miles "Tails" Prower?" The furry asked. The hedgehog looked at the furry for a moment, looking him over.

"Tails, someone's here for you." The dark hedgehog turned and went back inside. An orange yellow fox came to the door. He was also dressed in the same thing the hedgehog was, except his shoes looked like normal sneakers.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I was told to come here and help you today. You received a phone call earlier this morning, am I correct?" The furry asked. He was holding a 4x11 note card.

"How did you know that? And who are you exactly?" Tails asked.

"I know this because I was told to ask it. And my name is Zephyr." He said. (A/N: FINALY, A NAME!!)

The fox looked a little confused, "You were told to ask me if I got a phone call today? That's a little weird. What do you want?" He said.

"Why to assist in your cause! I also herd that a Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends; Miles Prower, a.k.a. Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat were all going to help a Dr. Eggman. I would like to assist you." Zephyr said.

"Uh-huh. And why do you want to help us?" Tails said.

"I was told to?" Zephyr said sarcastically. Tails only nodded and went back inside his house.

"You can come in if you want." Tails said as he turned around. Zephyr walked inside the house to see three other people besides the two he had just met. Knuckles was sitting on the far end of a couch that was placed in the center of a large living room. On the other end of the couch was Sonic. They were both wearing the exact same thing, besides their shoes, a black t-shirt and jeans. Knuckles shoes were red and yellow, while Sonics were red and white. In the corner where Tails had walked back to was Winter. In front of Sonic and Knuckles was a clean wooden table and a Wii.

"So why exactly are we playing this game?" Knuckles asked.

"I herd I was in this game, so I wanted to check out if the roomers were true." Sonic said.

Tabuu held himself in mid air as he gathered power from the darkness of the subspace around him. The Rainbow Wings formed and he spread them with power. Suddenly, a blue streak slammed into the right wing, cutting a hole strait through it. It did a one eighty and came back to strike again, this time hitting the left wing with the same amount of damage as the first. Sonic the Hedgehog appeared on top of a small rock and he shook his finger at Tabuu.

"Ha, I knew it! That is so cool, I'm totally being myself." Sonic said as he shook the wii-mote around in excitement.

"It's no big deal... I wish I was in a video game..." Knuckles said.

Zephyr watched as they took on a glowing blue person. He leaned against the couch from behind and looked as Sonic jumped and hit the floating man. He exploded in a shock of energy and all the subspace went away.

"Yea, good job!" Zephyr exclaimed. Sonic and Knuckles jumped at the sound of his voice. They had not seen him come in.

"Uhh... When did you get here and who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Hm? My name is Zephyr and I'm here to help you today." He said. Sonic stared at him and then looked back to his game. Sonic and Knuckles watched the credits and then they went back and did a brawl match.

"Alright guys, were ready to head out." Tails said. Everyone nodded and stood from where they were. Everyone stood in a circle and Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald. Zephyrs eyes widened and glued themselves to the gem.

"Chaos Control!" Everyone was gone.

XxXxX

Amy and Rouge were laying on white table like beds in a bleach white room. There was a large window on one side and a door next to it. Dr. Robotnik was looking through the window, writing on a clip board. The girls' chest wear rising and falling as they rested in their beds. Eggman sighed and walked down the hallway and into a fairly large hangar room.

"I can't even remember the last time I thought about using these..." He said. He pulled out a small black box with a single red button on it. He placed his thumb on the button and pressed it. The walls in the hangar opened and there was quite a sight to see. There, inside Robotnik's hangar was thousands of Mecha Sonic MKII. (A/N: If you don't know what these are, go see Sonic X CC Trailer on Newgrounds)

"Good. Now, Lead him to me." Someone said from behind Eggman.

XxXxX

A large green light shined in front of Robotnik's old base. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Winter and Zephyr were all standing in front of Robotnik's old base. They walked inside the large automatic sliding door and into a large hallway. Inside, Eggman was in plain sight.

"Yo Robotnik, whats up? Whats did you need help with?" Sonic asked as he ran over to him. Everyone else walked.

"Ah, Sonic, what good timing. I don't know why anyone else was brought here, I only really needed you." Robotnik said.

"Hm? Well, what did you need?" Sonic asked.

"I will explain in due time. But first..." Robotnik pushed the button on his little black box again and a large cage fell on everyone but Sonic, as he was right next to Robotnik.

"What!?" Sonic looked back at everyone in the cage. Eggman pressed the button again and a claw came out from the ceiling and grabbed the Chaos Emerald from Shadow.

"Thank you very much Shadow, you were most helpful to me once again." Robotnik said with a small smirk.

"What is the meaning of this Robotnik?" Shadow said.

"Yea, whats going on?" Sonic said.

"I said I would explain in due time. And so I will. But for now-" Robotnik pushed the button once again and the floor underneath the cage dissipated, letting the cage and everyone in it fall in the new hole in the ground. Sonics eyes widened and he ran over to the hole.

"Tails!" Sonic said. He whirled around to see Robotnik standing in front of him. "Why Robotnik?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, you have to understand. I had no choice." Robotnik said.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Sonic yelled again.

"For the third time, I will explain later. For now, come with me." Robotnik said and turned to start walking away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on! So you had better sta-"

"METAL SONIC IS BACK!! I don't know how, but he's back. Do you honestly think I would willfully betray you Sonic?" Robotnik yelled. His glasses slid down his large nose. Sonic looked as surprised as he would when he went to Tails house to find him and- Oh wait, thats later in the story...

"Metal Sonic? But he was destroyed years ago, he made sure of that himself." Sonic said. (A/N: For those of you who have not seen the Sonic OVA, go watch it on You Tube right now.)

"That may very well be, but he's back now." Robotnik said. "If you would follow me." He motioned for Sonic to follow. Sonic complied. He led him to the far wall from the entrance and felt along the wall. At one point in the wall, it pressed in, forming a sort of small square cave. The whole wall moved away from itself and the rest of the hallway was there. It was the hangar!

"Robotnik, why bring me to the hangar? Are you going to take me somewhere?" Sonic said.

"Oh, your going somewhere, but Robotnik here isn't the one to take you there." A sinister voice echoed in the hangar.

"Metal? Where are you?" Sonic asked.

"Hm? You already know who is pulling the strings? Doctor, how could you betray me so easily?" Metal asked.

"Betray you? Your the one who asked me to bring Sonic here. Your the one who hurt Amy and Rouge before you stopped to ask me any questions. You are the one who killed himself all those years ago. Who are you to call me a traitor?" Robotnik said. He was sent flying to the wall by one of the Mechas.

"Shut your filthy mouth before I have one of your creations rip out your throat." Metal said.

"Metal, get your ass in here so I can kick it!" Sonic said.

"Such a mouth. Fine, as you wish." The voice faded. Metal came up from a small platform in the ground in front of Sonic. "Your friends make such wonderful hostages." He taunted. Sonic growled at him.

"Let them go right now!" Sonic yelled.

"No." Metal said.

"Let them go NOW!" Sonic yelled as he looked at their condition.

"Why should I?" Metal asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to do this." Sonic spin dashed at Metal who didn't have time to react and took the hit head on. He continued the spin dash down the shaft the platform had come up from.

XxXxX

Tails was the first to wake from the earlier capture. He was right next to Winter and Zephyr. Over on his right were Knuckles and Shadow. They were lying on a cold stone floor in the middle of a small stone room. At least, thats sort of what it looks like. On all sides there were bars, but on one side behind the bars was a door. Up above them where the ceiling should be was a big black nothing of space.

"Ugh... What happened?" Tails asked as he slowly sat up right. His eyes widened and shot up when he remember what happened.

"But how? How far did we fall?" He said. He crawled on all fours over to Winter and started gently shaking her.

"Winter." He said. "Winter." No response. He tried with the others, but to no avail. He sat down indian style next to Winter and waited. He tried to meditate, which Knuckles had taught him a while back. He would do this until either the others woke up, or Sonic came to save them.

XxXxX

Sonic finally reached the bottom of the shaft. There was a medium sized room with only one way leading out, other than the shaft. There was a door on the other side of the room. The room it self was filled with computers, but no one was in there besides Sonic. For the moment. Sonic ran over to the door and it slid to the side. There, a large cage and his friends were sitting.

"Guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Tails was the only one awake at the moment to greet him.

"Are the others alright?" Sonic said, looking for a door to the cage.

"I think so, no one appears to be hurt Sonic." Tails said.

"Good. Now, help me find a door." Sonic said.

"Allow me." A round house kick ripped through the bars and created an opening to escape from.

"Shadow! But, how? I thought you guys were knocked out?" Tails said.

"I cannot sleep or become unconscious because of the Chaos Energy that flows through me. Basically, I've got never ending insomnia because I use my power." Shadow said.

"Thats really cool! Now, what about the others?" Sonic said.

"I could use Chaos Control, but i'm a little drained at the moment, so I would have to rest afterwards." Shadow said.

"Thats fine, but can you do it now? Metal Sonic is hot on my trail." Sonic said.

"Metal? But, how?" Tails said.

"Not now, little bro, i'll explain later. First, we have to get Robotnik and the others and get out of here." Sonic said.

"Right. Chaos Control!" There was a flash, and they were gone. Back on the base level of Robotniks base and home, they found him. Along with about a hundred Mecha MK II's.

"This isn't good. We need a plan and fast." Sonic said.

"I'm almost out of energy, but I can probably use Chaos Control to get him and get back to Tails' house. Is that good enough?" Shadow asked.

"What about Rouge and Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Not likely at this level of energy." Shadow said.

"Would this help?" Tails held out a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Tails, where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"I started collecting them on my own. I didn't tell you because I thought you would disaprove." Tails handed Shadow the Emerald.

"Ahh, thats much better." Shadow said. With a flash, they had Robotnik, Rouge and Amy in there arms.

XxXxX

A green flash shone in Tails' living room and everyone was either on the ground or on the couch a love seats. Shadow handed Tails his emerald back and went to the bathroom.

"I think we did good right?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Yea, we did fine. But what bothers me is that Metal is really back. I fought him before I saved you guys... I thought he was lost in the volcano." Sonic said. Tails patted him on the shoulder.

"Go take a rest, Sonic, you deserve one. We will figure this out some time soon." Tails said. Sonic nodded and ran out the door before Tails could say anything else. Shadow came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks foxy." Shadow said. He was about to leave when Tails spoke.

"Hey, Shadow?" He said.

"Yea?" The dark hedgehog turned.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Tails asked. Shadow looked like he had just offered him gold, and he was a really greedy fat man.

"You would have me stay the night?" He said.

Tails nodded, "Mm-hm! Your welcome to stay here anytime!" Tails said.

"Alright then, I will." Shadow said.

"Ah, but first, we have to take these guys home." Tails said.

Shadow sighed, "I guess your right." He said. Tails handed Shadow the blue Emerald once more and with a flash, was gone with everyone but Winter. Tails walked over to her and picked her up bridal style a layed her down on her bed after walking to their bedroom. He took off the human wear and slipped into bed. He pulled his blanket over his shoulder and thought to himself, _"What are we going to do?"_ Before falling to sleep.

XxXxX

"Rah! You let him get away!? How could you let them get away?" A shadowy figure yelled over video chat on one of the panels in the bottom floor of Eggmans base.

"It was chance. I let my guard down when I fought with Sonic. It will not happen again." Metal said.

"It had better not, or I will greatly regret rebuilding you." The person said.

"We shall see who regrets what in due time, Dr. Robotnik." Metal said.


	4. The Blue Zephyr Returns!

The next morning Tails woke up and walked out to his kitchen. He started to make a pot of coffee. He got out the cream and sugar and waited for the machine to do the work. Tails yawned and walked out to his mail box and checked for any mail. There was a news paper and one letter in the box. He walked back inside and the coffee was ready. He poured himself a mug and put a lot of cream and sugar into it, making it sweet enough for him to drink. Out in the living room, the TV turned on. Tails bend backwards to see a black hedgehog sitting on his couch, still wrapped in a blanket.

"Good morning Shadow." Tails said.

"Good morning Tails. May I have some coffee as well?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, you want anything in it?" Tails asked as he poured a mug.

"No, thanks, I like mine black." He said. Tails walked the mug over to Shadow.

"Be careful, it's hot." Tails handed Shadow the mug. He took a drink and didn't seem fazed. Tails shrugged and walked back into his kitchen and sat down once again to drink his own coffee. A couple minutes of weather scan music later, Zephyr woke up and came down the hallway and into the living room.

"Good morning." He said. He had a pretty bad bed head.

"Good morning. How did you both sleep?" Tails asked.

"It was the best sleep i've had in a while. Thanks again Tails." Shadow said with a smile.

"Well, I can't remember anything besides yesterday, so I guess the sleep was pretty good." Zephyr said. Tails nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Ooh, whats that? It smells good." Zephyr said.

"Oh this? It's coffee. Would you like some?" Tails said. Zephyr nodded. Tails went over to his Mr. Coffee machine and poured a little bit of coffee in and added a little cream and sugar to make it as sweet as Tails'.

"Here you go." Tail said and handed him his mug.

"Thanks." He said. He drank his small amount and his eyes lit up. "Wow, thats good! May I have more?" He said.

"Alright, i'll give you a full mug this time." Tails said. He handed Zephyr his mug. He sipped thankfully and walked over to the TV and sat down with Shadow.

"What was with you eyeing my Chaos Emerald yesterday?" Shadow said.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?" Zephyr said.

"You were looking at my Chaos Emerald before I used Chaos Control to take us to Robotnik's Base." Shadow said.

"Hm? I don't recall this." Zephyr said.

"And your amnesia oh-so-conveniently returns." Shadow said. Zephyr shrugged and continued to watch the weather channel. Tails brought out the blue Chaos Emerald and put it in front of Zephyr. He sort of zoned out and stared at the Chaos Emerald.

"So you did have a reaction to Shadows Chaos Emerald. But I wonder what this means? Zephyr?" Tails said, but to no avail. Zephyr was totally zoned out. Tails sighed and let the Emerald fall in Zephyrs lap. Suddenly, the emerald reacted with a bright shining light! Zephyr floated up into the air as he drew energy from the Chaos Emerald. The one emerald started to revolve around Zephyr, then suddenly, the green emerald from yesterday came crashing through the window!

"What's going on!?" Shadow yelled.

"Didn't Eggman steel that from you yesterday?" Tails said as he pointed to the green emerald.

"Yea, and if my assumption is correct, then-" The red Chaos Emerald came crashing thought the window this time.

"Aw man! Do you know how much that is going to cost me to fix?" Tail said. Shadow just looked at him with a 'wtf' look. Next was the purple emerald, followed shortly by the yellow, light blue, and white emeralds. Finally, all the emeralds had been gathered into the living room as they swirled around Zephyr. He kind of erupted in power as all the emeralds swirled around him in a rainbow. Seconds later, the Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground in a circle and Zephyr stood in the center with his fur flowing with the 'wind' that he was emitting. He stood there with a power-filled blue aura flowing around him.

"My name is Zephyr the FoxWolf. Son of Randon the Wolf and Yuna the Vixen. My mother was killed in the Great War of Caldeana, my home planet. My father was reported Missing In Action. My warrior name is The Blue Zephyr. I was chased from my home by the enemy and saved by a passing group of soldiers. Upon the escaping of my planet, the escape ship was shot into oblivion. I was put into the only escape pod. As I was launched from the ship, my head hit a button marked as 'cryogenic freeze'. My pod drifted through space for two hundred years, where my mind was free to mature and learn on it's own. I gained knowledge the more I let my mind wander. I am currently two-hundred-and-fifteen-years-of-age." Zephyr finished and let his aura simmer down and die off.

"I can't believe it. You remembered everything!" Tails said.

"But wait, if you are two hundred and fifteen, how are you still alive?" Shadow asked.

"My planets race lives for an easy thousand to ten thousand year life span. I am still in my 'infancy'. In time, I will become a great warrior and knowledge seeker." Zephyr said. There was a knock at the door.

"Tails, it's Sonic!" Sonic yelled through the door. Tails ran to open the door and the blue hedgehog, along with another pink one, an echidna and a bat. "What is going on here!? I saw all the Chaos Emeralds fly thought the air and go to your house!" Sonic said. He saw Zephyr with his bright purple eyes. Tails looked to Zephyr and he nodded. Zephyr retold the message to the four furries that walked in. Everyone was in shock and awe.

"I feel sorry for you. Both your parents are gone." Sonic said.

"Yea, that was a downer, even for me." Knuckles said.

"So, that explains what you are doing here, now, just to find out how to get you back." Rouge said.

"Oh, i'm not leaving quite yet. I still have to get even with that stupid copy." Zephyr clenched his fist with a small amount of electricity bolted around it.

"You mean Metal?" Sonic said.

"If that is what he is called, then yes, I must get even with Metal." He said. "But that can wait. First of all, I am wondering why this planet has Chaos Emeralds." Zephyr said as he picked up the light blue emerald.

"What do you mean, 'why this planet has Chaos Emeralds'?" Shadow asked.

"Well, back on my planet, we also had Chaos Emeralds, they were used in The Great War." Zephyr said. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"There is more than one set of Chaos Emeralds!?" Sonic said.

"Apparently." Zephyr said. He gathered up the emeralds on the ground.

"Where can we put these for safe keeping?" Zephyr asked Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald Shrine. It was the original resting place of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Right. Shadow, would you be so kind?" Zephyr tossed the green emerald to him.

"Sure." Shadow said. With a flash Zephyr, Knuckles, and Shadow were gone. Sonic, Rouge and Amy were left standing in Tails' living room. They all stood there in an awkward silence.

"So, who wants coffee?" Sonic asked.

"Sure- Why not?" Amy and Rouge said.

XxXxX

A flash appeared at the Master Emerald Shrine. Zephyr, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow appeared at the base of the shrine. Knuckles spread his arms wide as the Chaos Emeralds floated up to each of the pillars that surrounded the Master Emerald.

"You're sure they are safe here?" Zephyr said.

"Yes, and to make them extra secure," Knuckles chanted a few words and a mysterious barrier enveloped each of the emeralds before turning invisible.

"Good. Now, lets go back." Zephyr said. Shadow used his Chaos Control to teleport them back to Tails' house.

XxXxX

When they got back, they saw Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Winter sitting in the living room, drinking coffee.

"Hi Tails!" Winter ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Winter." Tails said. He returned the hug.

"Hey there sleepy head." Zephyr said. He got a playful glare from Winter. Zephyr smirked at this and sat down. "Alright, we need to formulate a plan of attack. Or I can just take Metal down by myself." Zephyr said.

"I saw we rush in, guns blazing!" Knuckles said as he cracked him namesake.

"One problem. He will have an army of Mecha MK II's lying around at his disposal. We can't possibly take them all down." Sonic said.

"So what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to have Amy and Knuckles, our heaviest hitters, clear a pathway for Sonic, Tails, Shadow and I, our quickest members, to rush through their defense. Sonic and Tails will confront Metal after Knuckles and Amy get through the hangar door and close it. Shadow and I will seal off all the exits from the hangar so that we have Metal trapped. Then, we all do our best to destroy him." Zephyr said. They all nodded.

"What if Metal anticipates all of this?" Tails asked.

Zephyr turned to Tails. "You've fought him once before, is he that smart a robot?" He said.

Tails shook his head. "No, he wasn't that smart when Sonic and I fought him." he said.

"Alright then, he probably won't anticipate any of this." Zephyr said.

Winter raised her hand. It was like she was back in kinder-garden.

"Yes Winter?" Zephyr said.

"What should I do?" Winter said as she pointed to herself.

"Yea, and what about me?" Rouge said.

"Oh right, we have two extra players! I had forgotten." Zephyr said with a sweat drop. Everyone besides Zephyr did an animefall. "So, what can you do Winter?" Zephyr said.

"Well, I used to take Karate... So I can defend myself and take out a few bots." She said.

Zephyr sweat dropped, "No offense Winter, but I think you would only get in the way." He said.

"Oh... Alright... Is there anything else I can do to help?" She said.

"Hm... I'll tell you what. You caaan... Cheer us on!" He said. He produced eight pairs of sun glasses from his infinite space pockets.

"How are those going to help?" She said.

"These glasses have a speaker system in them, making it possible to communicate between us." Zephyr said.

"Cool! Did you make these Zephyr?" Tails said.

"I dunno. I just sorta had them when I woke up in the hospital." Zephyr said. He put the shades on and leaned against a wall. "So, how do I look?" He said.

"More importantly, whats my role in this operation?" Rouge said.

"Ah yes, Rouge. What are your talents?" Zephyr said.

"Well, i'm a thief, not that I like to admit it. I can be sneaky and I can steal things. I'm not too shabby at kick'n either." She said.

"So you are a thief with strong combat skills. I have the perfect plan." Zephyr said with a smile. "I want you to go into Metals computer mainframe and find out what he's planning." He said. He handed her a small, blank disk.

"How much will this thing hold?" She asked.

"The person at the store told me that disk will hold up to a terabite of memory." He said.

She let out a low whistle. "Thats a lot of space. Will we need it all?" She said.

"Most likely. Now, we need at least one day of rest. Tomorrow, at 2:00pm, we destroy Metal." Zephyr said.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

XxXxX

Later that night, Zephyr woke in his bed. He got up and walked outside from the guest bedroom to the living room and out the front door. He floated up and sat on top of the roof, deep in thought.

"_What if I put them all in danger? I don't even know them that well." _He trailed off in his head. He looked to the sky and watched the clouds go by. He thought back to the time he was drifting in his escape pod. All the things he learned. One of his favorite songs came to his mind and he started singing to himself- or rather, went and got his iPod and stereo system. "Lets see how well I can do Metallica." He said to himself with a small chuckle and a smile. A/N: I do not own Metallica or thier song One.

_(Note, you should listen to Metallica's One from the Live S&M Disc 2 album. By the way, I don't own either...)_

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel the scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

_That there's not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me_

_Back in the womb its much to real_

_In pumps life that I must feel_

_But can't look forward to reveal_

_Look to the time I'll live_

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me_

_Just like a wartime novelty_

_Tied to machines that make me feel_

_Cut this SHIT off from me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me_

_Oh please God help me_

_(Instumental)_

_Now the world is gone i'm just one_

_Oh God help me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please, God, wake meeeee, HELP ME!_

_(Instumental)_

_Darkness imprisoning me_

_All that I see_

_Absolute horror_

_I cannot live_

_I cannot die_

_Trapped in myself_

_Body my holding cell_

_Landmines has taken my sight_

_Taken my speech_

_Taken my hearing_

_Taken my arms_

_Taken my legs_

_Taken my soul_

_Left me with life in Hell_

_No, no, NO NO NO NO NO!!_

_Oh please God help me!!_

_(Instumental)_

_Please God help me!_

_Huh huh, huh huh, huh huh_

_Huh huh, huh huh, huh huh_

Zephyr finished his song with a small 'thank you' and bowed. Suddenly, there was a large applause and 'woohs' and 'yea's!' from beneath him. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Winter and a whole bunch of other people were down on the ground in front of Tails' house as they listened to Zephyrs performance on top of Tails' house. Zephyr was completely taken aback from his performance and the reaction that he unexpectedly got. He smiled and dismissed them back to bed. Everyone left and Tails, Winter, Shadow and Zephyr all went back in to get back in bed.

XxXxX

The next morning, Zephyr was the first to wake up. He walked out to the kitchen and started cooking. He got out eggs, salt, cheese, miracle whip, and bread. Soon, He had a lot of egg sandwiches ready. He poured eight or so glasses of milk and sat down on the love seat next to the couch. Shadows eyes shot open after Zephyr sat down.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Shadow said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that. I was just busy slaving over a hot stove to make break-fast to worry about weather or not you herd me or not." Zephyr said sarcastically.

"Yea, what ever." Shadow dozed off for a while.

A few minutes later, everyone woke up to find hot food on the table, along with glasses of milk.

"Zephyr, did you do this for us?" Tails asked.

"Yea, Sonic and the others should be here soon to eat with us, so I would prefer you wait." Zephyr said. Tails looked at him with a grumble in his belly.

"But-" There was a knock at the door.

"That's them now." Zephyr said. He walked over and opened the door to see, none other than, Sonic and the others.

"When do we eat?" Was the first thing out of Sonics mouth.

"Shaddup and get in side." Zephyr said. Everyone came in and walked over to the breakfast table. They all sat down and picked up their food. "Eat well, my friends, for today, we take down Metal Sonic!" He roared. "YEA!!" Everyone else said in unison.


	5. Fallen Heros

"Alright, everyone know's the plan. Right?" Zephyr asked. The group had made it's way to Eggman's old layer.

"Right!" They all shouted in unison.

"Alright, in three, Amy and Knuckles." Zephyr said. Amy raised her hammer and Knuckles raised his fists.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..." Zephyr counted. He raised his hand and swung it down. "Go!" Knuckles and Amy ripped a huge hole in the metal door. This allowed not only for the people to be let in, but a good sight in around them as well. As was predicted, there was an army of Mecca MK II's. Both the hitters went to do their jobs and clear out a path. Rouge went off to the side exit and down the hallway. Zephyr and the other three that were left waited patiently behind the sides of the huge enterance.

"Alright, we're almost through!" Knuckles yelled back. A few seconds of bashing later, "GO!!" Zephyr yelled as they left a blur of color behind them. There was just a streek of four colors to see, no animals, no shoes, nothing but the pure color of the streek. Sonic and Tails stopped a few yards infront of the entrance of the second hangar door. The door closed behind them, and the seven were left alone in the room. Just as they had planed, Zephyr and Shadow had completed shutting and melding all the other available exits to the room. When the time came they would blast another exit.

"Ah, the Sonic team has arived. So nice of you to join me on this fine-" Metal siad but was cut off.

"Cut the formalities Metal. It's time to be shut down... Again." Sonic said.

"Oh, but first, I would like to know something..." Zephyr said.

_Flashback!_

_Zephyr and the group were walking down a dusty path, the wind blowing through the spring air. "I can't wait until I get my hands on that fake." Zephyr said. "You're starting to sound like Shadow." Sonic said. "Well, at least I have the desency to take my enemies down the first time they bother me." Shadow countered. "Hm? What do you mean Shadow?" Zephyr said. Sonic and Tails looked to each other and sighed. "We have fought Metal before, as you know." Sonic said. "Yes, you were telling me that." Zephyr said. "We just aren't sure how he got back..." Tails said. "There was no way he would have survived, it's just so strange..." Sonic said. "What happened?" Zephyr asked. "Well, when Tails Knuckles and I fought him six years ago, he fell into an arctic volcano and I tried to save him. He slapped my hand away and told me, 'There can only be one Sonic...' and then the magma burnt him into nothing." Sonic explained. They stayed silent the rest of the trip there..._

_End flashback!_

"How were you brought back to the world of the living?" Zephyr asked.

"That... Would be my doing." A voice said. An older man walked into few from the shadows behind Metal Sonic. He was tall and resembled Eggman in alot of ways. He was slim and had his signature mustache. But it was faded to a lighter color of orange than Eggman's. Other than that, they were almost the same.

"And who are you?" Sonic said.

"Why Sonic, i'm apauled. I think you would recognize your arch enemies..." He trailed off.

"There is no way... Thats not posible..." Tails said.

"Tails, tell me you remeber who I am?" The man said.

"Yes... I do..." Tails said.

"And Knuckles, Do you remember?" The man asked.

"Yes..." Knuckles grunted.

"But it's not possible!" Shadow said.

"Then how do you explain me, Ivo Robotnik, to be here?" Robotnik said. (Brownie point if you guess what kind of connection I put together.)

"Then where have you been all this time?" Sonic said.

"Another time perhaps. But for now, I must go visit my son in the hospital. Thank you very much Metal." Robotnik said. He took his leave though the shadows once again.

"How did he do that?" Zephyr asked.

"Enough of this. Now that you have your answer, mave we move on?" Metal asked.

"Of course Metal, i'll be happy to oblige!" Tails said. Tails rushed him in a blur of speed. He punched him in the stomach and spun to hit Metal with his namesake. Metal flew back and bounce on his back then land on his feet.

"I see you've gotten stronger Tails. At least, since the last time we met. But then again-" Metal dissapeared! Tails looked franticly about to find him, but there was nothing. Suddenly, Tails was hit from behind! He was sent sprawling on all fours away from Metal.

"You creap!" Tails shouted. Tails pulled out his blaster and began firing plasma at Metal! Metal dodged all the blasts with ease. Tails got just a little frustrated. He charged his blaster for a bigger shot.

"Eat this!" Tails shouted. He fired a large yellow blast strait at Metal. The recoil pushed Tails' arm to point up. Metal stood his ground and waited for the blast to get near him. Tails smiled. _"It's going to hit!"_ He thought. All of a sudden, the blast split in two and exploded behind Metal! Metal stood where he was, but was diferent slightly. He was now holding a purple beam sword!

"I am amazed. This sword stood up to what the Doctor expected." Metal said. Tails growled at him. He put his blaster away. He looked to Sonic and the others. He started walking over to them, but a certain purple sword pinned him to the wall through his shoulder!

"GAAHHHHHHH!!!" Tails cried out in agony.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Metal, let him go!"

"Why should I?" Metal taunted. Sonic growled and rushed Metal. He stopped emediatly when Metal pushed the sword deeper into the wall, causing more pain to Tails! Tails screemed again in agony, making Metal laugh like a maniak.

"Damn you Metal!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic... Please help me... It hurts... It hurts." Tails said with tears running down his face.

"Don't worry, i'll get you out of this Tails." Sonic said. Sonic turned to Metal and scowled at him. "Metal... I'll do whatever you want, just please let Tails go." Sonic dropped to his knees. Metal looked down at Sonic. "You disgust me Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal tore out the sword and slashed Tails across the chest! Tails eyes went wide as he dropped to his knees and then fell flat on his face.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. He was thrown backwards and slammed into the far wall behind Shadow and Zephyr. He looked down and found a huge gash from his lower abdomen all the way up to his left shoulder. He passed out. Shadow and Zephyr stood together, mouths agape at the speed and power of the new Metal Sonic.

"Sonic wasn't fast enough, and Tails wasn't smart enough." Metal Said.

"Shut up!" Knuckles slammed his fist into Metal's head, sending him flying to the wall!

"Rah, you will pay dearly for that." Metal said. He rushed Knuckles and disapeared again! Knuckles closed his eyes and counted to five... before catching Metal by his sword arm!

"Got you." Knuckles smirked. He lifted him into the air and continuesly slammed him into the ground! At one point, Metal said, "Enough-" SLAM "Of-" SLAM "THIS!" SLAM! Metal spun his body and kicked Knuckles in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. Metal stood again and watched Knuckles get back up.

"Come back for more punishment? Good. At least a better challenge than Sonic." Metal said.

"You bet." Knuckles said. He ran up to Metal and game him a knuckles smashing punch. The only bad reprocution was that Metal's sword lodged itself in Knuckles leg. Metal flew back and bounced off the wall and slammed into Knuckles, taking his sword with him. Knuckles lay on the ground, motionless. Defeated.

"Oh no, Knuckles! Not you too!" Amy said. She had snuck around the battle and gathered up her hero and his side-kick.

"Don't worry, i'll end this now." Shadow said. He walked up infront of Metal and smirked. Meenwhile, Zephyr grabbed Knuckles and layed him down with the other fallen heros. Amy was shaking at the scene before her. Her Sonic... Defeated and cut like that... She fell to her knee's and started crying.

"Please don't cry Amy... I can't stand it when girls cry..." Zephyr said. "If it will make you feel better... I can fix this for you." He said to the sobbing hedgehog. She turned to look at Zephyr.

"How can you lie to my face like this? I know you're not a doctor... We need to get them to a hospital..." Amy sobbed.

"No. I can fix this." Zephyr stood in front of the three lined up furries. He extended his hands forward and they glowed green. The three on the floor also glowed green. The wounds started to heal at an extreamly fast rate. The wounds healed completely with a little bit of let off steam at the end. Zephyr stopped and frowned.

"Oh thank you so much Zephyr!" Amy said and gave him a hug. Zephyr had no reaction accept for a pat on the back.

"They will all be fine. Now if you will excuse me," Zephyr turned to watch the fight between Shadow and Metal.

Shadow started out with a taunt, "All right you rusty bucket of bolts. You may have beeten that faker over there and his little friends, but I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow swung his arm down and balled it into a fist. Metal shook his head. Shadow started to question what he was doing, but in the blink of an eye, he was slammed into the wall behind Zephyr and Amy!

"Ahh!" Amy scremed. Shadow grunted and smashed his way out of the wall.

"That was a lucky shot Metal." Shadow said. He chaos controlled back to him and smashed his knee into Metals stomach, followed by a kick to the chin. Again, Shadow used chaos controll to get above Metal. He flipped in mid air and drop kicked Metal in the head! Metals sword flew out of his hand and lodged itself in the ground a few meters away. "I hope you can feel all of this Metal." Shadow said with a smirk. He chaos controlled down to the crash site and watched Metal stand once again.

"By feel, you mean the emotion of pain, correct?" Metal said.

"This is correct." Shadow said.

"Then you misunderstand me. I do not feel like you do. I have circuits to tell me that something is wrong with my structure. Nothing to tell me I should become angry and cry when damaged." Metal explained.

"Do not think of me so easily feeling. I threw my emotions away when I first saw what human kind could do to themselves." Shadow sighed and mouthed something to himself... Unexpectedly, Metal flew and punched Shadow in the face! Shadow slid on his feet, face pointed the other way, on the floor. When he turned to look at Metal, he was right up in his face! Again, Shadow was met with a punch to the face. This punch sent him into the air, where Metal flew up to. Shadow crashed into the ceiling and Metal just kept coming. He continusly punched Shadow in the stomach, keeping him air-born. He finaly stopped when he saw that there was a glint coming from Shadow's eyes. Metal let Shadow fall and they landed on their feet.

"Shadow, what do you think you are up to?" Metal asked. Shadow stood with his back slumped, his face facing the floor. His arms were limp at his side, as if he was to tired to move at all. Shadows body moved to look at Metal with growling eyes. He got into a 'gathering energy' postion from DBZ and his eyes glowed red. But this wasn't all that happened! His body turned more red than before, his black fur getting a dark red tint.

"Ahahahahahaha..." Shadow laughed.

"Shadow, what do you think you are doing with all that Chaos Energy!?" Zephyr yelled.

"Zephyr, what's going on?" Amy asked, still on her legs on the ground.

"He's going to use Chaos Blast!" Zephyr said.

"Hm? What is this attack you call 'Chaos Blast'?" Metal said. Zephyr looked at him with a 'you seriously don't know' look. He smirked.

"Metal, hold on tight, this is going to be one bumpy ride." Zephyr chuckled. He extended his hands forward and said, "Chaos Shield!" producing a round barrier around him and the fallen ones. (Amy counts, seing as she fell to her knees)

Metal looked to Shadow and his bright red Aura that he was producing, "You can't be serious Shadow. One attack won't kill me!" he was clearly over looking the power of the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow laughed again, sending fear into Metals processors.

"We will see, Metal." Shadow said. "CHAOS BLAST!!!" A bright red dome was produced and was expanding rapidly and took everyone with it! Zephyrs shield was pushed back and back until it hit a wall. It was pushed through, but it was still holding! The blast took up the entirety of the base, all except for one small building. Shadow dropped to his knees and shook with exhaustion.

"Damnit... I guess it's over though." He fell on his face and slept the day away.

Rouge was on her knee's, holding onto the counter above her. She got up and continued to work on hacking the data from Metals hard drive. _"I wonder what that was?"_ She thought. There was definitely a lot of data here… Enough that Rouge sat down and waited for it to all download. A little bar came up and it said, "Copying data. 10%." Rough sighed and wondered how the battle was going. She kicked her feat back and forth in boredom. She minimized the little downloading window and opened up and internet explorer. She went to a sight that had a lot of beautiful jewels and dresses. Mostly girly stuff.

"Oh wow. I have to have these." She said to herself. She clicked a little 'buy this' button.

"Oh, and these too." She clicked again.

Back on the battle field, there was a lot of rubble. So much in fact, that if you tried to rebuild the place, it would fit together like a ten thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. Some of the rubble started to move. Suddenly, a large portion of it flew off! Pieces fell behind the now exposed group that was hiding in the shield before. Zephyr helped Amy to her feat and let the guys rest.

"Amy, are you alright?" Zephyr asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "I'm still worried about Sonic though."

"Don't be, I healed their wounds. They will be fine after a nice eight to ten hour rest." Zephyr said with a smile.

Suddenly, some rubble started to move. Zephyr put his arm in front of Amy. He quickly ran and got Shadow and put him with the others. He was again defending Amy. The rubble burst, and out popped Metal Sonic! Zephyr scowled at him. Metal stared back.

"You may have defeated everyone else…" Zephyr looked to the three fallen hero's and fallen anti-hero. "But I will stop you, here and now!" He shouted. Suddenly, Zephyr was surrounded by a bright, light blue aura! Metal was taken aback.

"What is this power? Let's see what the scanner says." Metals eyes blipped and bleeped with red and white.

"What's that? You've had a scanner all along?" Zephyr smirked.

"That's right. Tails' power was fifty. Sonics was two-hundred. Knuckles' was two-fifty. Shadow's was three-twenty. Let's see what yours is…" Metals eyes bleeped three times in succession, indicating it was done. "What's this? It's much higher than the others." Metal said.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" Zephyr asked.

"It's well over three hundred… It is… eight-hundred-and-fifty!" Metal said.

"That low? I thought it would be higher." Zephyr said.

"We will see just how strong you are Zephyr." Metal said.

"Yes. We will see." Zephyr said.

They stood their ground against each other, neither one wavering. Zephyrs aura grew a little more, and Metals turbine started. They rushed each other, and collided in the center, sending a huge shock wave outwards. They started the power struggle.


	6. Metal Sonic Defeated

Zephyr and Metal exchanged body blows as the fight continued. Amy watched with anticipation as they fought. She glanced down at Sonic before returning her attention to the battle. Zephyr broke the power strugle and floated aloft in the air and gathered more power. He shot five rapid fire Ki (Spiritual Energy) blasts at Metal. He blocked them all with crossed arms, but Zephyr was on him in seconds. He kneed Metal in the soft metal of his gut and sent him flying through the air. He caught up with him and back-handed him twards the ground where he caught him and tossed him a couple feet away on his metalic rump. Metal made a caughing sound and looked up at Zephyr with one red eye. Zephyr walked over to him and his right arm suddenly was suddenly ablaze with blue fire! He picked Metal up by the neck and looked him in the eye. He raised his flaming fist and delivered an energy filled punch to Metals chest, "Shakunetsuken!" He yelled as Metals chest plate cracked and shattered and fell as Zephyrs fist went through his chest! He ripped his fist out and tossed Metal.

"So week. Maby I should just end this now." Zephyr said as his fire died down.

"You... You will die! I do not need your pity..." Metal said.

"I was meerly showing mercy for such a weekling." Zephyr taunted as he stood with his aura playing with the wind.

"Shut up! I do not know who you think you are, but I am the strongest person in the world!" Metal said. He atemped to get on one knee but fell.

"Yes, I believe you are. In _this_ world." Zephyr said. He smirked and gestured to the sky with his hands. "We share the same sky. The same stars... But we hail from different worlds." He said. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind flow through the air. The birds play in the nearby trees. The water flow from the river.

"So... An alien? Ha! I must be at least ten times as strong as you are!" Metal said.

"What?" Zephyr asked. It apeared to him, at least, that Metal had been fighting at his top strength and loosing. "If you've got more power then why wait until now to tell and show me? I'm not interested in fighting weeklings." Zephyr said.

Metal sweat dropped, "_I've got nothing left to fight with..._" He thought.

"Maby I should just end this. Unless you are going to fight back, i'm going to kill you no-" Zephyr was sent flying to some rubble behind him. A Mecha MK II stood with his arm outstretched with it's fist balled into a fist. It's blue metalic armor was cracked all over and two of the six floating spikes behind it had fallen off.

"Defend... Master..." It whirred. Zephyr blew away the rubble with his aura.

"You piece of scrap metal!" He said. He flew at the Mecha and stopped in front of him. He crouched and did a backflip to kick it in the chin! Zephyr smirked and launched himself after it. He punched it in it's metal abdomen and kept it airborn. He phased out of sight and then back into above the Mecha and gave it a roundhouse kick to the face! He phased in and out of sight again to apear behind the Mecha and shove his elbow into it's back! A loud audible crack was herd. Zephyr had shattered the Mechas armor from the back! Zephyr did a flip in the air and slammed his fists into the Mechas head with a combined grand slam! He sent the Mecha into the ground at Metal's feet. Zephyr decended from the air to land a few yards away from Metal.

"This will be your end result, Metal." Zephyr motioned twards the broken up Mecha.

Metal shook his head, "NO! I am the ultimate fighter! I am stronger than Sonic!" He yelled. He stood and brought up a small red aura.

"I beg to differ." Zephyr was standing in front of Metal, his fist raised. "Hayaiken!" He called out. He launched his fist at Metal, but it turned into four! Metal was getting rapid fire punched to the chest, face, and abdomen! "HAAA!" Zephyr yelled as he asaulted the robot. He just kept punching and punching until Metal hit a wall of rubble. He kept moving him back into the wall. He was imprinting him into it, so to speak. He finaly stopped when Metal was embeded into the wall.

"What... Have you done?" Metal said between small breaths. Even though he dosn't need them, seing as he is a robot.

"Finished you." Zephyr jumped back and put his hands behind his back. He charged energy into his hands and a blue ball was formed in his palms.

"Wait, no! You wouldn't! You don't kill! You're you the good guy!" Metal pleaded for his life.

Zephyr gigled a little, "You've got it all wrong. I'm only a good guy when I want to be. I can be as evil as I want to be as well." Zephyr said.

"Please, show me mercy!" Metal yelled.

Zephyr gritted his teath and yelled at Metal, "You selfish bastard! After what you did you Knuckles? Sonic!? TAILS!? You expect me to show you mercy? I think the only thing i'm going to show you in the next five seconds is the other side off Hell!" The ball of energy in Zephyr's hands grew twice as big as before.

"I was wrong. It was wrong of me to hurt them. Please, i'll do any-" Metal stopped himself as Zephyr gave him a death glare.

"Die." Zephyr said in a deathly calm voice. "HADOKEN!!" Zephyr launched a gigantic blue beam at the wall Metal was stuck on. Metal's eyes widened as it aproatched him. The wave enveloped his entire being and he was dicintegrated. The beam disipated and there was no more Metal. Zephyr however was left panting on his knees with his eyes shut tight due to lack of energy.

"Thats the first time i've ever had to use that much energy in one blast." Zephyr said. His hands were still extended in the Hadoken position.

"You did it!" Amy ran up to Zephyr from behind and hugged him. Zephyr let his arms drop to his sides. He smiled and felt more releaved than before.

"That I did... Though, I don't think I could have done it without the help of the others. The pain of loss is a powerful thing Amy. Remember that." Zephyr said. With some help from Amy he stood and walked over to the others. "Speeking of the pain of loss, where did Rouge get off to?" Zephyr said.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she got out of here though." Amy said.

"Good. Now, one thing left to do before we go home." Zephyr pulled out the shades he had from the house. He set them down on the ground in front of them. A projection screen apeared in front of them. "Custom frequency eight." Zephyr said. The screen bleeped and it showed Tails' kitchen. "Winter? Are you there?" Zephyr asked.

Winter's head poked into view from around the corner, "Zephyr? Is that you?" Winter said.

"Yea, it's me. I'm speeking from the shades I gave you. Either put them on or push the little buttong on the corner of the left lense." Zephyr instructed. Winter pushed the button. She yipped and hid for a second and then looked into the projection.

"Hey, what are you doing with Amy? I thought she was with Sonic." Winter said.

"I am!" Amy said. She shoved Zephyr away from her. Zephyr stumbled and fell.

"That wasn't nice Amy!" Winter said.

"No, it wasn't. But I will forgive you." Zephyr said. He got up with some effort but none the less stood. "Now, Winter. Do you think you could come and pick us up?" He asked the cerulian fox.

"Maby, but I don't have my drivers license yet." Winter said. Zephyr and Amy did animefall.

"This is sort of an emergency Winter. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails have been hurt. We need you to-" Zephyr was cut off by Winters screem.

"Tails got hurt!? I'll be right there!" Winter said and pushed the button on the shades.

"Well, that solves that problem. Now all we have to do is wait." Zephyr said.

"I tell you, the first thing i'm going to do when I get home is take a shower." Amy said.

"I hear you. The next thing on my list is a nice long interupted sleep." Zephyr said. He smiled and leaned back on the rubble to get into a comfortable poition. Lucky for him there was a slab of concrete behind him at a nice bent angle. He just needed a pilow and everything would be perfect until Winter got here. Amy sat next to Sonic and stroked his quills. She stared at his unconcious body and for the umpteenth time wondered if he was going to be allright.

_Later..._

Finaly Winter pulled up in a mini-van. She got out of the car and ran up to the four fallen heros and the two concious ones. Zephyr was sitting up right in a meditation position and doing said action. Amy was just sitting next to Sonic. Winter went to her knees and picked up Tails' upper body in a hug.

"Oh... My hero... What happened to you?" Winter said.

"Do you want the detailed version or do you just want me to say 'he got beat the crap out of and tossed aside like a rag doll?'" Zephyr said without opening his eyes. Winter payed him no heed. She cried onto Tails as she hugged him tightly.

"Come on Zephyr. We should move the guys into the car." Amy said.

"Right." Zephyr jumped and landed softly next to Shadow. He picked him up and thew him over his shoulder and walked to the mini-van. He opened the back with one hand and set Shadow inside. He walked around the side and put down the back seat so that he would be laying down. Amy dragged Sonic over to the van. She lugged him up and set him next to Shadow. Zephyr phased in and out of sight to apear next to Winter.

"It's time to go. I'll drive." Zephyr said to the blue fox. She ignored him. Zephyr sighed. "I'll give you till I get back from taking Knuckles to the car. Then it's time to go." Zephyr said and took Knuckles over his shoulder. He walked back to the van and set him next to Sonic. He walked back and still found Winter holding Tails.

"Alright, that does it." Zephyr said. He picked up Winter and set her on his shoulder so that she was sitting with Tails in her arms. He walked back to the van with some effort but not too much. He pried the the vulpines apart and set Tails next to Knuckles. He put Winter in the back seat and Amy got in the passenger side.

"Ready to go Zephyr?" Amy said.

"Right." Zephyr stepped on the gas. He wanted to get to Tails house fast.

_Elsewhere..._

A dark grey wolf cub with light grey tips was huddled into a corner in a dank and dimly lit room. He was wearing an unzipped red vest with yellow edges and zipper. His shoes pretty much matched his vest. His gloves were white (Just like every other Sonic character in the story). The end of a fire was buring in the brick fire-place on his left. Book shelves lined the south, west and east walls. Two chairs sat in the center of the room pointed at the fire-place.

"Why did they leave me?" He asked. He sat in the dim light waiting for an answer. None came. He sighed and looked down at his feat. He had been sitting in that position for over an hour. His leg was starting to fall asleep. He got up and sighed then walked out into the masacre that used to be his house.

Alot of the house had been burned down and destroyed. Most of what remained was broken wood and ash. The only reason the room the cub came out of was intact was because it was a safe room for his parents. He walked around and outside the structure and started for the town of Breckonary that was on the edge of his view.

"This is going to be a long walk..." He said to himself. His ears drooped and he walked on. It was late in the afternoon and was slowly becoming dark.

_Back with Tails and Co._

Tails woke at the sound of crying. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around where he was. He was back in his room and under the covers of his bed. The last thing he remembered was getting beat by Metal Sonic. Suddenly he clutched his left shoulder in pain and yelled out. "Augh! God it hurts!" He said. Winter 'eeped' when Tails moved and yelled.

"Tails, whats wrong!?" Sonic said. He had woken up at the sound of Tails screem. He ran in the room alarmed for his best friend.

"My shoulder... Its in alot of pain..." Tails said in between gasps.

Sonic gasped and held his body in the same way, "I know how you... feel..." Sonic went to one knee.

"Sonic?" Winter said. She was worried for both of them.

"Dammit... Whats with all the racket?" Zephyr walked up behind Sonic. He turned to look at the fox/wolf and continued to breath heavily.

"Sorry... Tails and I are in alot of pain all of a sudden..." Sonic said with a week sarcastic grin.

"Oh yea... The side effects are kicking in..." Zephyr said with a sigh.

"What... 'Side-efects'?" Sonic asked.

"Well when Metal attacked you guys... I healed you. But at a price." Zephyr said.

"What price are we talkin' here buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Well... When I use the first level of my healing powers... Your body heals completely without any concequence to your life-span. But the pain that came from the origional wound stays for a longer period than it was origionaly supposed to." Zephyr explained.

"Why did you do that!?" Sonic said. He was kinda angry.

"If I had left you like you were you would have bled to death. The same probably goes with Tails. If you guys hadn't woken up until eight hours had passed since the healing, you would have never even felt this side effect. I was glad you were passed out." Zephyr said.

"Well thats all fine and dandy- owowow..." Sonic tried to move.

"I would advise against that. Hang on-" Zephyr dug something out of his 'infinit space' pockets. "-Take these." He handed Sonic two bluish-green pills.

"Why?" Sonic said. He usualy didn't take medication unless he had to.

"They are REALLY good pain killers. They will take away the pain in less than a minute. Though you may feal sorta drowsy." Zephyr said. Sonic was reluctant to take the pills... But he swallowed them anyway. Zephyr nodded and walked over to Tails. The golden fox looked at Zephyr through pinched eyes.

"Take these and you won't feal pain for a while." Zephyr said.

Tails nodded, "Anything to get... Rid of this pain." He swallowed the pills.

"Alright. Now you two, even though you can't feal pain, don't do anything stupid. Got it?" The hedgehog and fox nodded. "Good. Now, go back to bed and we will talk more when we ALL wake up." Zephyr said. He walked back to the guest room. Sonic walked back to the recliner and layed down. Tails fell back to unconiousness. Winter crawled into her bed and watched her lover from across the room.

"Good night... My hero..."


	7. Training Starts Today!

**Just so you guys will get the transitions; mostly whenever you see an elipsees (...) that means that we will be shifting from one place to the next.**

You the reader may want to read Bakudas 'Tournament to Test the Gods' or you may be left in the dark with the following dream sequence.

It was about midnight. Zephyr was still fast asleep in his bed. All the others seemed to be asleep as well. Exept for Shadow. He never sleeps. Friggin' ensomniac. The only reason he wasn't unconcious is because of the little amout of Chaos Energy that still fueled inside him. He wasn't very concious at the moment, though it was enough to fool someone into thinking that he was asleep. Now back to the Fox/Wolf at hand. He suddenly was tossing and turning in his sleep. He looked as if he were fighting something or someone in his sleep. A nightmare maby? He moaned out in annoyance as we saw his nightmare come to life...__

Flash!

Zephyr stood watching a pair of gold blur's collide with each other…  
Shockwave burst whereever they collided, making a small group of spectators  
fall over in the earhquakes that followed... made by the intense power of the  
beings...

Flash!

Zephyr narrowed his eyes as he struggled to push back a golden three tailed  
Kitsune with glowing green eyes…

Flash!

Zephyr stood tall as he prepared to fight a massive titan in a black gi… he  
knew he couldent win, but he had to try...

Flash!

He felt every tendon tightening and every muscle bulging as his eyes flashed  
onyx and a silver gi appeared on him… he felt power beyond imagining...

Flash!

"Karnak! It ends now!" a fox/wolf in a silver gi shouted as a golden beam  
with energy flew off of it completely swallowed the titan…

Flash!

Zephyr stood on a podium in complete darkness as he watched a blue three  
tailed Kitsune turn to him then smiled and winked… "Friends are never to  
far away… if you need help… I won't be far…"… and Zephyr glanced  
at the bracelet with the golden Dragonball keychain on his wrist that he gave  
him…

Flash!  
_  
_Zephyr woke with a start then he looked down to his arm to find the same bracelet from his dream on his wrist before falling back weary from the dream...

"Bakuda…" Zephyr muttered as he fell into slumber once again...

Tails awoke that morning to find himself in his own bed. His soft fluffy tails curled around himself to be warm. It looked as though he had a blanket on at one point but he kicked it off. He sat up and looked around the room. The blanket was hanging off the end of his bed and most of it was on the floor. He looked across the room to find his one and only love. Winter. She was sound asleep in her own bed gripping the blanket in anxiety. Tails got up and walked over to her slowly. He put his hand on her shoulder. He moved his hand to her face and caressed her beutiful white fur in a loving way. The way a man should treat a woman. He smiled as Winters body relaxed and layed more calmly in her bed.

"Oh Winter. I won't ever let that happen again." Tails' smile faided into a scowl as he remembered his fight with Metal.

_Flash!_

Tails rushed Metal and attacked with a few punches and kickes but was soon over powered. Tails pulled out his blaster and fired... But Metal Sonic wasn't even damaged. He started to walk back to the group when Metal pinned him to a wall with his beam sword. Tails yelled out in pain as his shoulder was sliced open and blood trickled down the wall behind him. Sonic came over and Tails asked for help. Sonic started barganing with Metal for Tails... But the Robot had no heart. He ripped the sword out of Tails shoulder and slashed him strait across the chest. Tails yelled again and collapsed on the floor. Blood pooling under him.

Flash!

Tails continued to look down upon his sleeping beauty, "I need more training. And I think I know the perfect candidate." He said...

Dr. Ivo Robotnik walked through the halls of Salem Hospital along side Michell. She was escorting him to his sons hospital room. They turned a corner and looked in on a man with an orange mustache in a plain white room. The window they looked through was large and rectangular. They walked through the only door on their right. Ivo rushed in and knelt by his sons bedside.

"Son how are you fealing?" He asked the man. He looked to his father and thought of a response.

"How am I fealing? I'm wondering if Sonic and the others beat that stupid machine that put me in this place." The man said.

Ivo smiled in annoyance, "Yes son they did beat Metal. Though it took all of them they defeated Metal Sonic." Ivo said.

"Well thats good to hear. At least I don't have to put up with that stupid Robot anymore." The man said.

"You know I put in alot of work to re-make that Robot from what you origionaly designed." Ivo said.

"You also put in a thought processor. It had a mind of it's own. Thats why im here today. Because of your ambitions." He said.

"I put that thought processor in Metal because I wanted it to help you take over the world. I wanted it to give you ideas. Help you along." Ivo said.

"Yea, some help. Next time let me in on what you're doing with my robots." The man said. He crossed his arms.

"Look how about we think of a way to get rid of all of those troublesome pests. Then we can take over Mobius and we will all be happy!" Ivo said.

"One problem dad. I'm not evil anymore. If you hadn't dissapeared all those years ago you would have known that. I've been good for almost a year now and I don't plan to quit just because you want me to be evil. If that was all it took you and I would be building something right now to get rid of them." The man said.

"For the last time Eggman Robotnik. YOU. ARE. EVIL." Ivo explained to his son. "Everyone in the Robotnik family was evil!" Ivo thought for a moment, "Well, exept your sister. She was the only one that was good. She helped Shadow escape his fate of death aboard Space colony A.R.K. She, along with your grandfather Gerald Robotnik, were both killed by G.U.N. Shadow still hasn't gotten his revenge to this day." Ivo said.

"Be that as it may I'm still trying to be good. Sonic and the others count on me to do good." Eggman said.

Ivo sighed, "Well my son. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I am your father and you shall respect me or face the concequences." He said coldly. "You will assist me in defeating that hedgehog." He comanded.

"No I won't!" Eggman yelled.

Ivo sighed again and held his head. Michell was sort of over in one corner and holding one furred hand to her lips. She was conflicted at the conversation that was going on. Should she help or just sit there and watch? Or better yet get out of the room and report them both to the authoritues? She didn't know.

"You will help me. With your concent or against your will." Ivo crossed his arms.

"What I do with my life is none of your concern. Now leave!" Eggman yelled.

Ivo chuckled softly to himself, "It seems that I can't get through to you. Alright fine. But you know what this means son. This is an act of war!" Dr. Robotnik walked out of Salem Hospital not being disturbed once. There was a car waiting outside. A limosine to be exact. The very one that Sonic and his friends had been in when they all went to the beach together with Eggman. To bad that was all about to change for worse. This was going to be one hell of a week...

Tails walked a short distance through his hall and into the guest bedroom where Zephyr was sleeping. Tails knocked on the door to see if Zephyr was awake. No responce. Tails went to check the time on his kitchen clock. He stopped when he saw all the people camped out in his living room. Knuckles was sprawled out on the comforter. It looked like he was having a good sleep. Amy was neatly tucked in on the coutch behind the two recliners. Sonic and Shadow on the other hand... They were a different case. Shadow was laying strait backed on his side of the recliner. Nice and normal like. Sonic on the other hand... He had one arm over Shadows chest and a leg over his groin. His face was nestled in Shadows neck. Tails was having the hardest time trying to stiffle laughter as he rolled on the floor. He stood up while still stiffling laughter to check the time. It was eight thirty in the morning. Tails sighed and went back to Zephyrs room. He knocked again. Still no responce.

Tails sighed again and spoke, "Zephyr, I need a favor."

There was no responce at first but then a weak voice came from inside the room, "Come in."

Tails reached for the door handle and opened the door. The room hadn't changed that much. There was a bed in the corner and a square table across from it. There was a bag at the foot of Zephyr's bed and that was all that had changed. Zephyr lay face up on his bed with a blanket covering his body up to his abdomen. It looked as if he were still asleep.

"Zephyr? Are you awake?" Tails asked.

"Yea..." Zephyr said with a sigh, "I am now..."

"Oh... Sorry for waking you but I had to ask a favor." Tails said.

"Yea yea just tell me what it is." Zephyr said with annoyance in his voice.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Tails said.

Zephyr opened one eye and peered over to the golden fox, "'Scuse me?"

"I want you to train me." Tails said.

Zephyr sat up and leaned the exposed portion of his body against the wall nearest to the bed, "Why?"

Tails lowered his head and frowned. "You saw how bad I did against Metal. I nearly got killed..." Tails said. "What's worse is that I worried Winter!" Tails exclaimed, "I promised Winter that I would never let anything happen to her. That I would protect her. That I would save her." Tails bowed his head. "How can I do that if I can't even save myself!?" Tails yelled. He looked at Zephyr with pain in his eyes as tears started to well in them. He went to his knees, "Please train me. I am desparate." He said.

Zephyr stood and walked over to Tails and knelt beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder, "I will train you only if you swear to protect the people you hold close."

Tails smiled, "I swear."

"Good. Your training starts emidiately. Well... As soon as we get to Angel Island." Zephyr said.

"Why are we training there?" Tails asked.

"Because i'm going to train you to use the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Zephyr said.

Tails' eyes lit up, "Really?!" He said.

"Yep. Now, I can only use Chaos Control in a limited radius without a Chaos Emerald. So, how do you propose we get to Angel Island?" Zephyr asked.

"We can fly in the Tornado." Tails said.

Zephyr sweat dropped, "Are you suggesting that we throw ourselves into a tornado and hope that we land on the island?"

"What are you insane?" Tails said, "The Tornado is the name of my plane!"

"Oh... Sorry about that." Zephyr said.

They walked out into the living room and Zephyr fell over laughing and rolling on the ground when he saw Sonic and Shadow on the recliners. Knuckles and Amy woke up to find Zephyr rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. They looked to Tails who was standing to one side. He waved and pointed to the recliner. Amy and Knuckles got up to look and they also were now rolling on the floor with laughter. Finally, with all the laughter, Sonic and Shadow both woke up at the same time to see themselves. They both yelled and pushed each other away and fell on the ground. This caused even more laughter in the room. Zephyr was turning purple in the face (same as red in the face for us) as he pointed and laughed.

"That's not funny!" Sonic said.

Shadow 'hmphed' and looked at Zephyr, "Don't die on us."

"What makes you think I would do that to you Shadow?" Zephyr said between small breaths and laughs.

Shadow got the anime vein bulge in his head and smiled angrily, "You think this is so funny, don't you?"

Zephyr nodded his head as he started laughing again, "Why don't you laugh at this?" Shadow ran and kicked Zephyr in the gut! Zephyr was kicked about two feet in the air as he spit up some saliva. He held his stomach in pain as everyone gasped at what just happened. Shadow smirked and began laughing.

"Laugh now you son of a-" Shadow was silenced as he was sent flying into and over the coutch! Zephyr knelt on the floor with an outstretched fist. He stood and looked to Shadow with an apethetic frown.

"Shall we be going Tails?" Zephyr asked.

"Right." Tails sweat dropped.

"Where do you think your going?" Sonic asked them.

"I am going to train Tails on Angel Island." Zephyr turned to Sonic.

"Not without me you're not." Knuckles said.

"And don't think I'm not going." Sonic said.

Zephyr sighed, "Fine. We will all go."

"Actually, the Tornado will only fit two people." Tails said.

Zephyr sighed again and held his hand to his forehead. "We could just stand on the wings." Sonic offered.

"Actually, I have just the thing for this sittuation." Zephyr began thinking.

"Whats up Zephyr?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I need you to help me build something." Zephyr said.

Tails' eyes widened a little, "What did you have in mind?"

Zephyr dug blue prints out of his infinit space pockets. He handed them to Tails and they looked them over.

"This is a great idea!" Tails yelled.

"We have all the matterials, right?" Zephyr said.

"Of course we do! Let's get rite to work!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"Great, so we should have it done in about a day. Until then, rest up you guys!" Zephyr said. He followed Tails to his workshop and started building this mysterious machine.


	8. A Night under the Stars

**You know what, I change my mind. Whenever you see a XxXxX it will mean things are changing to the next scene. Got it? Hope im not confusing people. **

Everyone had decided to go to Angel Island. Zephyr flew solo beside the Tornado that Tails was piloting and a new plane called the Highwind. On each side of the wing of the Tornado was either Sonic or Knuckles and Shadow took the second seat behind Tails. Amy and Winter had decided to take Zephyrs plane. It was more of a fighter jet looking plane. It had two long and wide wings each with a smaller wing behind and above them. They sat on two large vertical wings. The nose of the plane was rounded and the cockpit had two seats. Underneath the ship were two machine guns and under the wings were two missiles per wing. It was painted jet black. Winter was the pilot of the Highwind at the moment.

"How are you holding up Winter?" Zephyr said into a headset.

"Just fine. The controls are a little tight though." She said.

"Really? Maby next time I work over night you can make sure to let me know to loosen them." Zephyr said sarcastically.

Zephyr looked over to Tails, "How close are we to Angel Island?"

"Not to much longer now. We should be able to see it from here." Tails said.

Everyone looked into the distance to see a small but visible floating rock. Everyone smiled and yelled there own hoorays before calming down and settling in for the rest of the flight. Zephyr suddenly got the 'urge of natures calling' and said, "I'll be right back." Before flying strait down into the water. Everyone looked to each other before shrugging.

XxXxX

Both planes landed in front of the Master Emerald alter and all the passengers walked to the steps before sitting or stretching. Tails sat with Winter and leaned his body on the stone steps behind him. Knuckles smiled up at the Master Emerald as he crossed his arms and basked in it's glory. Sonic stretched his legs and sat on the grass before yawning. Amy sat on her legs (Japanese style) next to Sonic. Zephyr was slowly walking up the alter steps.

"Knuckles, give me a hand will you?" Zephyr said.

Knuckles nodded and ran up the stairs to catch up with Zephyr, "What's up?"

FLASH!

_A flash appeared at the Master Emerald Shrine. Zephyr, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow appeared at the base of the shrine. Knuckles spread his arms wide as the Chaos Emeralds floated up to each of the pillars that surrounded the Master Emerald._

"_You're sure they are safe here?" Zephyr said._

"_Yes, and to make them extra secure," Knuckles chanted a few words and a mysterious barrier enveloped each of the emeralds before it turned invisible._

"_Good. Now, lets go back." Zephyr said. Shadow used his Chaos Control to teleport them back to Tails' house._

FLASH!

"I need you to undo the barriers you set up earlier." Zephyr said.

Knuckles was taken aback, "Why would we do that? We put up the barriers to protect them from getting stolen remember?"

Zephyr nodded, "I remember. But this is all part of Tails' training. If he is to become stronger, first we need to pump him full of Chaos Energy."

Tails' ears perked up at the mention of Chaos Energy. He tilted his head back to look at Zephyr, "Blue hybrid say what?"

"You herd me correctly Tails. To become stronger, you need the power of Chaos. And to obtain this power, you're going to use the Chaos Emeralds." Zephyr said.

Knuckles shook his head. He held out his arms and undid the barrier that encased the Chaos Emeralds. He left the Master Emerald in it's barrier to make himself feel more secure about it. Zephyr gathered the emeralds in his arms and walked down to Tails and handed them over to the yellow fox.

Tails gave Zephyr a quizzical look, "What do I do with them?"

"Use your energy to call to them. They will send their power back to you. After that, bring the power out and we'll go from there." Zephyr said.

Tails closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute he opened his eyes and asked, "How do I do that again?"

Everyone but Tails fell down anime style...

"Tails, do you know what Ki is?" Zephyr asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Well... It's uh..." Zephyr paused, "Guess they call it something different here..." He scratched his head with his index finger. "Well, it's like that power you can feel inside your body!" Zephyr said.

Tails looked down at his fluffy chest, "What do you mean inside my body?"

Zephyr groaned a little, "Oh I don't think i'll ever fine the right words for this..."

Tails growled in impatience before Shadow came over, "It's like this." He brought his arm and swung down releasing the Chaos Spear technique! It demolished a nearby rock that happened to be quite large.

All three of the furry's looked over at the demolition and Zephyr was the first to speak, "Yea, it's like that." With a smirk.

"Oh... I see..." Tails marveled at the sight of the destruction.

"So if you don't call that energy, what do you call it?" Zephyr asked.

Tails looked down to try and find the appropriate words, "Uh... Chaos Energy I guess?"

Zephyr looked a little disappointed, "Well... I guess you're right in a way. But i'm going to teach you to be as strong as I am!"

"Wow! Really?" Tails exclaimed.

"Yes. But the road to getting there wont be easy. Understand?" Zephyr asked.

"Right, I understand." Tails said.

"Alright then, try and tap into your 'Chaos Energy'" Zephyr said.

Tails closed his eyes and lowered himself into a power up position and concentrated. Minutes passed and still nothing happened, "I don't think I have any Chaos Energy Zephyr... That or i'm too weak to bring it out..." Said an upset Tails.

"Don't say that! Every living being has it in them. Some people have a harder time bringing it out than others." Zephyr paused and looked to the others, "Shadow, Sonic and myself have been using it for years. That's why we have so much of it and that's why we're so powerful." He said.

Tails still looked down in disbelief, "Yea, alright."

"You still don't believe me... Guess i'll have to charge you up myself." Zephyr said. A small blue aura surrounded himself as he called to the Chaos Emeralds with his power. They revolved around him until his fur flashed gold for a moment. He let the emeralds fall to the ground, "Alright Tails come here." Zephyr offered his hand to Tails and a small spark of electricity shot up his arm.

The golden fox shyly walked over to the super charged fox wolf with his namesake sticking close to his legs. Zephyr grunted and the muscles in his arm bulked before his hand was glowing in a round golden aura. Tails jumped at the sudden transformation of Zephyrs arm and hand. He was reluctant to grab it at first but he did it.

Seconds later Tails felt a warmth flow through his body. A warmth that he had felt only once before in his short life. It was as if he was covered by the most comfortable and warmest blanket he had ever felt. _"Wait... I have felt this before... But where?" _He thought. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered. _"Mother..."_

A golden aura flared around Tails as he absorbed the Chaos Energy. Tails looked strait ahead with a blank face as he was filled with the power of the emeralds. Seconds later, the aura died and the emeralds fell to the ground. Tails fell to his knees with the emeralds only to he caught by Zephyr.

"You ok little buddy?" He asked.

Tails nodded, "That was… Wonderful…" He paused to look over at Sonic, "You never make your super form this enjoyable in your stories or even when you explain what it feels like."

Sonic blinked a couple of times before asking, "Well… I.. Um… A little help over here?" He looked to Zephyr.

Zephyr sweat dropped and said, "Everyone has their own feeling of 'Super' Tails."

"Really? Then what does yours feel like?" Tails asked.

Zephyr looked down and sat on the grass, "I'm not even sure I could go into mine Tails. To go into my races legendary super form I would need to be at least ten times as strong as I am now, and along with my physical strength, I would need even more power from an emotional outbreak." He layed on his back and watch the sky.

Tails got up into a kneeling position and then stood from there, "Oh. I see..." He went to sit right next to Winter.

"Couldn't you use the emeralds to get into your super form?" Sonic said.

Zephyr thought, "Well, I could try for a super form with the Chaos Emeralds but I doubt it would do me any good. I am of a different race than you. Besides, i'm pretty sure that only my home planets Chaos Emeralds would give me enough power to go into my super form." Zephyr said. He sat up again and looked over at Tails, "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet." He motioned for Tails to come over.

The yellow kitsune complied and walked over, "What do you mean 'were not done yet'?"

"I still have to teach you about controlling your energy, how to use your energy properly and how to fight!" Zephyr said.

"All right!" Tails said. He put one foot back and put up his fists, "Lets go!"

Tails rushed Zephyr and caught him off guard! He landed a solid hit to the face and knocked Zephyr off his feet! Zephyr flew back a few feet and did a back-flip to land on his feet and crouch before launching himself at Tails! He hit him so fast even Sonic couldn't keep up with it! Tails found himself on his back with a migraine and an ache from his chin to his lower abdominal area. He raised his hand to his mouth and came away with bright red blood on his white glove. He shakily got up on one arm and started breathing heavily.

"Tails!!" Sonic yelled before running to his side.

Winter shrieked and covered her mouth after she saw Tails bounce on the ground.

Sonic lifted Tails' upper body into more of a sitting position, "Are ya alright?" He asked.

Tails looked to Sonic before replying weakly with a thumbs up.

Zephyr stared down at the two with a sympathetic frown, "Lesson one Tails; don't attack an opponent you know you can't beat."

Sonic glared and growled at him before Tails mumbled, "But... I didn't... Know you were... that strong."

"What are you talking about Tails? You were there when I defeated Metal. You saw my power!" Zephyr said.

Tails slowly shook his head. He gave a small sympathetic smile and a look that said, _try and remember_.

Zephyr's eyes widened and remembered that Tails had gotten slashed and had lost consciousness from the pain of Metal cutting him. "Oh gods..."

"I can't believe you forgot! I should kick your butt!" Sonic said.

"I am so sorry... I hope you can forgive me Tails." Zephyr bowed.

Tails nodded. Zephyr walked over and his hands started to glow green. Tails' eyes widened and a wimpered escaped his mouth as he drew close. Sonic held him closer and growled at Zephyr.

"Do not fret. I am going to undo my mistake." He said. He knelt in front of Tails and atempted to lay his hand on his chest before Sonic threw a punch at him! Zephyr caught it with little effort and glared at Sonic, "Just let me help him."

"How do I know that what you're going to do won't hurt him?" Sonic spat.

"I've done this before. Just trust me." Zephyr placed his other hand on Tails' chest and within a few seconds Tails was engulfed within a green aura! Sonic's eyes widened as his little brother was encased in the green flame like substance. A few seconds later the aura dispersed and Tails was left without a scratch on him.

"How did you-" Sonic began.

"Healing powers man. Gota love 'em." Zephyr took a pill out of his pocket and poped it into Tails' mouth, "Swallow that."

Tails complied and ate the pill.

"Good. That was a major pain killer. Once it kicks in he won't feal anything till he wakes up the next morning." Zephyr explained.

Sonic didn't say anything. He carried Tails over to the stairs and layed him down at the foot of the stairs.

"It's getting pretty late. I'll be back with some camping stuff in a sec." Zephyr as he used Chaos Controll to get back to town.

XxXxX

About an hour had passed since Zephyr went to get the camping equipment and it was just before dark. Everyone was sitting on the stairs just waiting around. Tails was sound asleep at the foot of the stairs. Winter was sitting right above him, watching to see if anything was wrong. Amy sat next to Sonic and he had his arm around him. Knuckles was standing in front of the Master Emerald with his arms crossed as per usual. Shadow leaned against a palm tree away from everyone else.

Suddenly there was a green flash and Zephyr appeared! Behind him was a mountain of several sleeping bags, food, fire stuff, and even two tents.

"Hey guys. Sorry that took so long. I asked the person at the store to set up the tents and he was real slow." Zephyr explained. He picked up the first tent and set it to one side in front of the stairs and the other a short distance away from the first. He tossed everyone except Knuckles, Shadow and Tails a sleeping bag. "Guys sleep in the tent on the... Your left and girls, on your right. Who wants to help me put Tails in his sleeping bag?" Zephyr asked.

Sonic hopped to his feet and walked down to Tails. Zephyr unrolled the sleeping bag and layed it out flat. He unzipped and opened it. Sonic and Zephyr picked Tails up at his feet and shoulders. They fit him into the bag snugly and placed him in the tent. Sonic set up his own sleeping bag next to Tails' and fell to sleep next to him.

Zephyr looked to the girls, "You two need help with your bags?"

"No, we got it." Amy spoke for herself and Winter. Zephyr nodded, "I'm gona get some dinner. Who ever wants food can come with me." He offered. No one said anything. Zephyr shrugged and Chaos Controlled back to town for dinner.

XxXxX

"How goes the construction?" Ivo asked his his robot workers.

"Construction is 25% complete Dr. Robotnik." The lead robot said in a mono tone voice.

"Good progress. I want this station fully operational by the end of the week." Ivo said.

"Orders confirmed. All bots, double time!" The leader bot said. All the robo workers started working twice as fast.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik chuckled to himself and thought, _Oh Sonic... Try and get past me this time..._


	9. Eggman's Will

**I've been thinking. I've seen alot of other writers doing this and I think it would be a better way of just responding to each review individually. Do you guys think I should do a 'review reply' section at the bottom of each chapter? Give me your thoughts in your next review. Thanks!**

Tails had made a full recovery from his 'battle' with Zephyr. When he had woken up the next morning he wanted to resume his training imediatly. Everyone was having doubts about the young fox. Everyone exept for Zephyr and Shadow that is. Zephyr agreed to continue training Tails.

But Sonic interjected, "I won't let Tails train with you if you think you can get away with hurting him!" Everyone but Shadow and Tails backed Sonic up on this...

"But Sonic, to properly train Tails I will have to fight with him." Zephyr had tried to compromise.

"Then I will train with him. If you think for a moment you can hurt him without consequence you're sadly mistaken." Sonic thretened.

Zephyr was about to say something when Knuckles cut in, "Yea! What Sonic said! Plus whatever they can take I can take twice whatever training you give them."

"Us too!" Amy and Winter said with a hint of venom in their words. Zephyr sweat dropped and looked around at all the angry and persistant faces and finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll train you all." Zephyr crossed his arms. Everyone's tension lightened as Zephyr said that. "On one condition." Zephyr added.

"And what's that?" Sonic said.

"Depending on your power levels I will asign training partners to compete with. You must agree to try and surpass the other person whenever we train. Agreed?" Zephyr asked the small crowd. Everyone looked around at each other before turning back to Zephyr.

"Agreed!"

"Alright then. Seing as I saw this kind of situation coming, Tails please get your laptop." Zephyr looked to Tails.

"Huh? Ok?" Tails jogged to the Tornado and got his portable computer from under his seat. "Why do you need my computer Zephyr?"

"I'm going to put a power level scanner on it of course." Zephyr said.

"You're going to do what!? Do you even know how to build the components?" Tails said with a shocked expresion on his face.

"Don't need to build one. I've already got one." Zephyr pulled out a small and slightly damaged piece of machinery.

Everyone's jaw dropped a few inches and Tails said, "Where in the world did you get that!?"

"While everyone was unconcious I stole it from Metal before I obliterated him." Zephyr stated to everyone's shock.

_FLASH!_

_Zephyr was standing in front of Metal, his fist raised. "Hayaiken!" He called out. He launched his fist at Metal, but it turned into four! Metal was getting rapid fire punched to the chest, face, and abdomen! "HAAA!" Zephyr yelled as he asaulted the robot. He just kept punching and punching until Metal hit a wall of rubble. He kept moving him back into the wall. He was imprinting him into it, so to speak. He finaly stopped when Metal was embeded into the wall. Every part of the robot that Zephyr had punched was cracked and damaged. It looked like he had brought him back from the scrap yard just to finish the job!_

_FLASH!_

"It was durring my Hayaiken attack that I cracked Metals forehead open and stole this component of his 'brain'. With a little work and a USB port we can make a portable scanner!" Zephyr explained to Tails.

Tails litterally had sparkles in his eyes, "Zephyr, you're a geneous!"

"Well thank you Tails." Zephyr said, "Now how would we go about fixing this?"

"Well it looks like we need some..." Tails and Zephyr walked off back to the Tornado discussing the repairs for the scanner.

_Later..._

About fifteen minutes after Tails and Zephyr had walked off there was a large green flash from the plane! Everyone started to rush over to the plane but was stopped by Shadows voice, "It was only Chaos Control. They probably went back to town for suplies and tools to fix that little gadget."

Everyone breathed a sigh of releave and went back to hanging out at the foot of the steps.

_Later... Again..._

Roughly an hour later Tails and Zephyr returned to the training camp site with a bag a piece in their hands. When they got back everyone ran over to them and started bombarding them with questions.

"Where have you two been?"

"Did you get the parts?"

"Did you fix it?"

"When does our training begin?"

"Can I have a hug Tails?"

Everyone looked at Winter with a sweat drop. She walked up to Tails and leaned into him. He put his left arm around the back of her waist. He smiled and handed his bag to Zephyr. His mentor frowned at first but gave them a warm smile as he took the bag.

Zephyr looked back to the small crowd in front of him, "In order; ALL of the computer stores in Station Square, yes, not yet, soon, and yes." He motioned his hand toward Tails and Winter, "I guess i'll get it started then Tails?" Zephyr said.

"I'll be there in just a second." Tails said not looking away from Winter.

"Yea whatever Romeo." Zephyr called. He sat down on the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine and began to work. He took out some small tools and parts to begin the repair of his power level scanner. He went to work on fixing it.

_Later..._

Zephyr had finished working on his power level scanner and was applying the caseing. He snapped two pieces of black plastic together and it was finished. Well, almost. He got out a small paper stencil and a marker. The paper stencil had the Z cut out and the marker was white. He placed the stencil over the semi-finished product and colored on the letter Z. Now, it was finished. He looked satisfied with his work and plugged it into the USB port on the side of the computer.

A small window apeared with a blue title bar and white words reading 'Power Level Scanner'. Zephyr smirked.

"Hey guys it works!" Zephyr called to everyone. They all rushed over to see Zephyr's new invention in action.

"How does it work?" Tails asked.

"Well when someone brings out their power this machine" Zephyr pointed to the scanner, "will measure how strong the energy is."

"Can we test it?" Sonic said.

"If i'm going to train you then yes we will all 'test' it." Zephyr said.

"Ok then i'll go first." Sonic said confidently.

Zephyr shrugged, "Alright then. To start bring out your maximum power."

Sonic thought for a moment, "Then wouldn't I need the Chaos Emerlds to go Super Sonic?"

"No. We are going to see how powerful you can become in your normal state. That way you will still be increasing your maximum power level without hurting your parnter." Zephyr explained.

"That makes sence I guess." Sonic paused again, "Uh... How do I bring out my power? I'm used to gathering the power from the Chaos Emeralds."

Zephyr sighed, "Just like Tails. Concentrate on the center of your body until you start to feel a pull. Then the energy will come out and flow through your body."

Sonic sweat dropped, "I think thats a little easier said than done in my case."

Zephyr set the computer down next to him and stood up, "I'll give a demonstration." He walked over to Sonic and lowered himself into a power up stance. "First, like i've said three times now, concentrate on the center of your body until you feel a pull." Zephyr said with gritted teath and a smirk. He gathered a decent amount of energy. "Then bring it out!" He puffed out his chest and arms for a little extra effect as he let the energy out. A flaming blue arua was brought out around Zephyr.

Tails marveled at the energy, "Wow Zephyr your power is enormos!" Tails said.

Zephyr smirked at his student, "Tails this is only a fraction of what my true strength is."

Everyone's jaw dropped, "This is only a fraction!? No wonder you were able to beat Metal so easily!" Knuckles said.

Zephyr nodded and let his aura dissipate, "Alright Sonic if you would be so kind as to follow suit? Remember bring out your maximum power!"

Sonic sweat dropped and nodded. He walked over in front of the scanner and did as he was shown. Sonic's aura wasn't a bright or as flashy as Zephyr's but it was still impressive! "Alright lets see what the sanner sais..." It took a few moments for the numbers to go up in the count. When it stopped Zephyr said, "Two hundred thirty!"

"Cool!" Sonic said. He let his aura disperse and he fell to his knees. He started breathing heavily as he held his chest.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran to his side, "Are you ok?"

"He'll be fine. Bringing out your max power takes alot out of you." Zephyr said.

"I guess i'll go next then." Knuckles brought out a flaring red aura. Surprizingly enough it was bigger than Zephyr's! "Ha, take that Zephyr!"

"What ever you say Knuckles head..." The scanner was still racking up numbers until it beeped three times in succession, indicating it was done. "Three hundred!"

Knuckles let his aura disperse and he was still standing, "Piece of cake." He started to walk away but stumbled out of exhaustion.

"Shadow you're up." Zephyr called. Shadow 'hmphed' in responce and brought up a yellow aura like it was nothing. Like before the scanner was going up and up and up.

"You ever done this before Shadow?" Zephyr said.

"No." He replied apatheticaly.

"Well, the scanner sais you have a power level of three hundred and eighty points. You're done for now." Zephyr said.

Shadow's aura died down slowly and he didn't apear to have any physical strain. Zephyr shrugged it off, "Who's going next?"

Tails walked up in front of Zephyr with a confident look in his eyes, "I'm ready."

Zephyr nodded, "Ok Tails. Go ahead."

Tails concentrated and breathed calmly. Like with the Chaos Emeralds, a bright gold aura apeared and flared up around Tails! Zephyr's eyes widened with shock, "Tails, I can feal that your power level is waay up there! I guess the emeralds super charge really helped?" Zephyr said as he watched the scanner just keep going up.

"Really? I don't feel much different." Tails said.

When the scanner stopped Zephyr had a satisfied smirk on his face as he read aloud, "Two fifty!"

Everyone smilled and gave a congradulatory symbol to Tails. Well, everyone except Shadow. Tails let his aura disperse slowly like Shadow aand he panted a bit before sitting with Winter.

Amy got up and said, "Alright, it's my turn!" She concentrated and with a little difficulty, produced a small pink aura.

Zephyr had to siffle his laughter as the scanner almost immediatly finished, "Thirty!" Zephyr called.

Amy collapsed to her knees before moving back over next to Sonic, Tails and Winter, "Well... Guess i'm up." The snowy fox said.

Also with difficulty, Winter produced a bright white aura. Zephyrs eyes widened before saying, "Fifty five!" Winter went down on her knee and panted with a smile before moving back over to Tails and the rest of the group.

"Alright, thats everyone. Now we move onto the training." Zephyr was about to continue but a certain gold fox had his hand raised, "Yes Tails?"

"You still haven't gone." Tails said.

Zephyr raised his eye brows, "Huh? I guess you're right. Do you really want to see my full power?"

"Yes. Of course we do." Sonic said.

"Well alright then. Here we go." Zephyr handed the computer to Tails and stood back as he started powering up. He grunted and produced a fierce aura around himself! As his power rose, a small breaze picked up. Everyone was in awe at the ammount of Zephyrs power. It was the one of the most powerful things they had ever seen. "Tails, scanner readings?" Zephyr asked.

Tails blinked a few times before looking down at his computer. His eyes when wide as he saw Zephyrs power level rise. The scanner currently said [Power Level: 1000] and it was still going up! "It's... It's over a thousand Zephyr!" Tails said in shock.

"Really? I'm almost to my peak, so it shouldn't go much higher." Zephyr responded.

Tails' mouth hung agape as he watched the scanner go up; one thousand one hundred... One thousand two hundred... It finally stopped and Tails read aloud, "One thousand, two hundred and fifty..."

Zephyr took a breath and let it out. He dispersed his aura and walked over to the group, "Now you believe that I easily beat Metal?"

Sonic was forced to nod and agree with Zephyr, even though he didn't want to believe it. "I guess you are as powerful as you say you are." He said with a smirk.

"Told you so. Now, like I was saying, I will assign training buddies acording to power levels. Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, and Amy and Winter-" Zephyr began but was interupted by sudden maniacle laughter

"What the?!" Sonic yelled as everyone looked up to find none other than Ivo Robonik in his sons floating pod. He laughed as several drones were sent out of the ship and towards the Chaos Emeralds!

"Ha, good luck trying to get the chaos emeralds Robotnik!" Knuckles said.

Robotnik stopped laughing for a moment to look down at the group, "And why would I have trouble?"

"Because I put force fields around the emeralds with the Master Emeralds power!" Knuckles said.

Ivo thought for a moment then said, "Well, that shouldn't be to hard!" A small cylindrical object was produced from the front of the pod and shot a yellow lazer at the emeralds! The beam didn't travel far before it split into seven and hit all the chaos emeralds at once! The force fields apeared suddenly generated a small amount of electricity around them and then dispersed violently leaving the Master Emerald without a glow.

"What!? How did you do that Robotnik?" Knuckles asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to know Knuckles. He shot reverse polarity beams at the force fields. That made the energy reverse themselves and cancled the shield." Zephyr explained, "But that won't be good enough Ivo! You're going to have to go through me before I let you steel the Chaos Emeralds!" He launched himself at the floating pod and threw his fist in the doctors face!

Ivo smirked as Zephyr aproached and phased right through him! Zephyr stopped after phasing through Robotnik and looked back to see a fuzzed up image of Robotnik, "Hologram... Should have guessed it from such a coward." he said under his breath.

"And with that remark i'll be leaving and taking the emeralds with me!" Robotnik said.

"Oh no you won't!" Sonic yelled and rushed the seven badnicks that were currently steeling the emeralds! The badnicks turned, and in an 'I' formation, they shot seven lazers! "Oh no!" Sonic didn't have time to think, so he reacted as any hedgehog would; he put his arms infront of his face and pulled his legs up to his chest to curl up into the ball and took the attack head on! The attack sent him flying down the steps with a harsh thud when he landed on his back and he uncurled. His fur and quills were singed and he was smoking from where the lazer had hit. When he had opened his eyes in the next few seconds, Amy was already there helping him to a sitting position.

"Like I said, i'll be leaving with the emeralds now." Ivo said as the seven badniks came back to the pod.

Sonic looked up at him with a disgusted look on his face, "So I guess you are finishing what your son started?"

"That I will. Killing you and all your little friends will satisfy myself and it will bring my son back to the dark side where he belongs." Ivo said as he snapped his fingers. All the badniks raised the chaos emeralds above their heads, "CHAOS," Ivo began.

"I don't think so!" Sonic lept from where he was and up into the pod just as Ivo was finishing his chant, "CONTROL!!" He, the seven badniks, the chaos emeralds, and Sonic were all gone.

Tails reached for the place that his best friend had been moments ago before everyone yelled in unison, "Sonic!". Tails sat there a moment before hanging his head. Where did he go? Will I ever see him again? Those kinds of thought were running through his mind right this second.

Zephyr floated in the air with crossed legs and arms while he thought, _"I can usually trace chaos energy like the kind produced from another person or from a chaos emerald... So why is it so hard to trace a chaos control movement?"_ He driffed down to the ground and continued to think before something on the ground caught the sun just right and 'twinkled'. He crawled over to the object and found a small metal sphere with a small button on one side. He pressed the button and a small hollow gram of Eggman sitting in a black turning chair, wrapped in bandages appeared. He seemed to be out of breath and bleeding from his old woulds and some new ones!

"Tails, if you're seeing this then my father has already taken Sonic. I don't know what he's planning to do but it can't be good. All I know is that he's planning something big, and whatever it is it's going to happen at midnight on the night of the next full moon. I fear the worst for Sonic. Please, stop my father before he does something that will affect the entire worlds safety! For the sake of human and animal life you may have to take his." Eggman paused to look back at something and a large bang was heard, "I don't have much time. To Tails, I leave my lab and everything in it. To Knuckles, I designed a body armor for you. It will reduce all damage you take by about thirty percent. To Amy, I leave all of my books. To Rouge, I leave all of my expirimental ores. To Shadow, I leave the upgraded Hover Shoes and Ring Gloves. And to Sonic's new friend, Tails told me about how your pod was all messed up and broken so I fixed it for you and upgraged it a little." Another loud bang was heard and next a crash. Eggman looked back for a brief moment before looking towards the camera point and waving.

The next thing Zephyr knew, a thick liquid covered the hologram. He closed his eyes and shut off the hologram. He placed the item in his pocket and walked over to the group who was currently either wondering 'What the hell happened to Sonic?', or 'Am I ever going to see him again?'.

"Everyone...?" Zephyr said. The group looked up at Zephyr. "I think we should all head back to town."

"What!? We're just going to leave Sonic? We're not even going to look for him?" Tails yelled at the blue hybrid.

"Tails, calm down. Sonic will be fine. For now we need to continue our training and prepair for a big attack." Zephyr said.

"What do you mean a 'big attack'? Is Sonic involved?" Tails grabbed onto Zephyr shoulders.

"Tails..." Zephyr looked him in the eyes. Tails looked back intently before Zephyr said, "When's the next full moon?"


End file.
